


A Tenth of Draco

by BruisesandBitemarks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Post-War, Potions Accident, Pranks, Violence, flangst, shrinking potion, tiny!Draco, wizard lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruisesandBitemarks/pseuds/BruisesandBitemarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco got what he deserved, but is that all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> E for now... All characters belong to J.K, all mistakes and spellings errors belong to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tenth of Draco, literally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K rolling characters, not mine, errors are mine enjoy~   
> *Rated G from chapters 1-8

[Cover art!](http://joking-panda.tumblr.com/post/115285491572/fanart-drawn-by-me-for-my-fanfiction-here)

The great hall, still the same as it had been before the war, thanks to the many wizards who came to help rebuild the school. Harry didn’t exactly want to go back for his 8th year but he also wanted to become an Auror, so this was his best bet. He had noticed that the first couple of weeks had been quiet, many of the freshmen knew why and respected the mourning period for the upper classmen. After a while though things mellowed out and everything was back to normal, except Draco Malfoy.

It had become a bad habit of sorts for Harrys eyes to always wander around to find him and watch him, Harry found out that habits are hard to break. Harry wasn’t particularly concerned with the bloke and it seemed like he got what he deserved. He was alone most of the time and it was out of character really, but that is reality. He and just like everyone else was affected by the war that had already passed, we all lost things. His dad is in Askaban, and his mother went to France for the rest of her life. She probably couldn’t handle all of the angry responses from the ministry. Ron lost a brother and Harry lost a life long friend. Hermione nearly lost her own parents but with the help of memory specialist they got things worked out.

 _Where is he?_ It was potions class and Malfoy was no where to be found. Slughorn had decided to put him and the blond together as partners because Hermione had Ron and he needed someone who knew what they were doing, because he sucked at potions. He missed the looming and depressing presence of Snape in potions class and quite frankly actually preferred him to Slughorn, no offense, but Snape seemed to care a lot more.

Harry began to get impatient and lovely Slughorn decided to assign all of them a potion that was new and difficult. Sighing he stood from his seat and dodged all the students to get to Slughorn when Malfoy hadn’t shown, “Professor, Malfoy isn’t here” Slughorn looked up at him,

“And I fail to see how this is my problem?”

Harry tried not to have an attitude towards this man, “Well, you see, Professor, this potion requires two people to work on it.”

The teacher chuckled, “Nonsense my boy, shrinking potion is simple! You can do it on your own; Mr. Malfoy can make it up later in the day.”

Harry’s eye brow rose, “Do you know where Malfoy is?”

Slughorn stopped, “Of course I do, he is in the infirmary”

The teacher said that a little too cheerfully, “Why?” the professor shrugged,

 “Must have gotten hit by hexes again”

 _Again_?

“Sir, I don’t quite feel well, may I excuse myself to the infirmary?” Harry fibbed, he didn’t want to do the potion alone and could not do it without Malfoy, as much as he hated the man, he couldn’t accomplish it on his own. He worried for a moment when Slughorn looked at him suspiciously,

“… By all means, if you feel unwell, it cannot be helped.” And Harry went off.

* * *

 

Usually in the mornings Draco would go to the library to avoid those people who tend to glare at him and like to throw hexes towards his way. It was after the war and people still hated him for being a bloody ex death eater. Though, he hadn’t had any of the beliefs that he had as a kid, all that had changed. He was the same Draco, he had bite remarks, mostly in his head though, because every teacher was out to get him so he had to keep them to himself. He no longer had his god father either to protect him or even to be around for company. Except Headmistress McGonagall, she was the only one who treated him like he was human.

This morning he had decided he would actually eat in the great hall, a mistake, entirely wrong. Pansy had decided to move to Spain and Blaise had been missing since the ministry started to question his family. He had no one now. He was fine with that, it was the reality of post war effects and he knew that he was getting what he deserved.

As he was eating he could always feel the weight of everyones eyes on him, even that dreadful Harry Potter. Seemed like everyone in Hogwarts were out to get him, even some of the freshmen gave him the evil eye. Eating like this was dreadful and he made a mental note to always eat in the library for the rest of the year. Draco finished early, and wanted to leave the great hall as soon as possible, he scurried out but he noticed that several others went out to follow him. One at a time, probably to not raise awareness that they were following him, and Draco quickened his pace. However, it was in vain because they all caught up to him and surrounded him,

“Gang bang huh? Isn’t that a bit low for you Gryfindors?” He knew he was practically screwed,

“You death eater!” Was all he heard before he got hexed in every direction.

Next thing he knew he was in the infirmary and bloody hell did every inch of his body ache. The curtains were closed around him, meaning he had been in there for a while. He looked back to his fond memories of how he got there and chuckled. It wasn’t just his body that ached, it was his heart too. He was glad that the curtains were closed, he placed his arm over his eyes and chuckled softly to himself. His eyes began to get wet, “Man, I think I’ve turned into a Hufflepuff” he let his tears come out since he was concealed but made no further noise.

“Malfoy?”

Dracos eyes shot open and saw the curtains had been pulled back and he quickly turned away from his intruder and threw the blanket over his head. The sudden movement caused him to hiss since his body hadn’t recovered from the several hexes. Thank Merlin it was just the nurse, but her voice held pity, which meant she saw him. He cursed mentally because he didn’t hate anything more than he hated pity.

“Sweetie, I am just going to cast some spells to help alleviate the pain”

Her voice changed to a softer tone and she seemed to understand. She was the first. He sat up and she wiped his face and smiled at him. This was the first kindness he had felt in the longest time since the war ended and it made him feel warm and fuzzy. Even though it was elicited from her seeing him cry, and the warm feeling soon replaced itself with frustration. He hated being seen as vulnerable and crying only makes him seem weak. He at least wanted some dignity left.

He sighed and lay back down, slowly, to avoid pain again, but grimaced towards the door when he saw Potter walk in. _Ugh, not now, especially not now_. He decided to just ignore the savior and go back to sleep.

 “Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?”

 “Oh I was just coming to check up on Malfoy?”

“Oh?”

  _Oh_? The nurse said and Malfoy thought in unison. He was hoping that she would turn him away, but why would she, he is the golden boy. _I’ll just pretend to be asleep_ ,

“He might be sleeping now, but if he is you may have to wait. If not then good luck.”

_What’s that supposed to mean?_

Draco could hear Potter walk over and sit down on **his** bed,

“Malfoy”

 _Ignore him, ignore him_.

 “Malfoy?”

 _It’s working_!

“I know you’re pretending to be asleep!”

  _Just don’t respond, I don’t want to talk to you right now, gah!_

“Fine, but when the day is over we have to go to Slughorn and make up a potion since you didn’t show up”

 _Ah, that was it, potions, Potter didn’t care, why would I think he did?_ But something was off,

“Potter, why on earth would you come all this way, just to tell me that?”

He sat up and tried hard not to show on his face how much pain he was in, it didn’t work.

“God what happened to you?”

“Potter, it doesn’t concern you, besides you did not answer my question. Why are you here?”

All the stupid boy did was shrug and Draco wanted nothing to do with him. He didn’t want his concern and he didn’t want to be around the constant reminder of his mistakes in life. “I didn’t do anything wrong, if that is what you’re wondering. I didn’t even defend myself. Happy?” He wasn’t answering so he assumed he was there to see if Draco had been at fault and was simply making sure that he wasn’t getting into trouble, “Look, I don’t intend on getting revenge against them either, I got what I deserved because that is reality, so if you would please leave me be and stop watching me like I am going to turn and do something wrong, that would be greatly appreciated.”

He said all of that in one breath so he was a bit exasperated and quite done with Potter just staring at him with a blank expression, “Hello? Earth to golden boy! You there?” Finally the boy moved and acknowledged what was being said,

“Right, good, uh, I’ll see you in Slughorns after school then” and got up from the bed and left, Draco rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bed nearly forgetting again about his pain. It wasn’t as bad since the nurse had helped, but he wasn’t planning on getting up from the bed anytime soon.

* * *

 

It was late when Draco woke up, he wasn’t feeling a 100% but he was feeling a lot better. Those stupid seventh years, if only he could find a way to get back at them. He stood up and stretched, he was still in his school attire but his robes were off to the side. He paused, _oh yeah, Potter said I had to make up that potion. Why should I go? If he waits it serves him right, he could have done the potion on his own._ Then again, if he didn’t show up, Potter would probably retaliate and unleash the other seventh years who wanted a piece of Draco.

Draco mumbled something to himself and went off to the potions classroom. It was already dark out and it seemed to be dinner time, but he hadn’t even been hungry for a while. If it wasn’t for a deal he made with Pansy he probably would’ve starved himself already. The deal was to eat at least once a day and Pansy would too. They both were concerned about one another but not themselves, so this was a pact they made. Since he had already eaten breakfast, skipping dinner seemed like a good idea.

When he walked into the empty potions classroom he sat down and read the note that was left on his desk. There were several, as always, he found them in his room, under his pillow and sometimes he would get howlers. He took out the one from Slughorn and burned the rest,

‘Wait for Harry, he seemed determined to do this potion with you.’

Draco rolled his eyes at the incompetence of that boy and read the small book about Shrinking potions as he waited. Shrinking potions were sixth year stuff, and he had learned from the best, but it was tricky and very easy to mess up. _Potter would’ve blown the whole class if he’d attempted it on his own._ The blonde couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of Potter blowing the class up.

“Is that book funny?”

Potters voice came trailing in and it gave Draco a start, “I couldn’t understand a word.” _Of course you didn’t, it takes someone with a brain to understand it_ He thought, but said,

“It can be tricky, let’s get it over with.” Potter just nodded and they both began to work at it. Half way through Draco pushed Potter aside, “You’re messing it up”

“Well if someone gave me proper directions” Potter bit back starting a fight.

“Really? It’s all written down for you, but of course you wouldn’t understand it, nit wit!” The last part was a slip but Draco couldn’t take it back now. He really didn’t want to fight with him, but something about Potter just made him want to fight back, “Besides something can go terrible wrong if you don’t follow the exact directions.” It was true and he didn’t want any more pain on his body than there already was. Potter gaped at him and then shut his mouth,

 “Well at least I’m not the one running away from my problems”

Draco stopped for a moment, and slowly turned towards the man who had the gall to say what he had just said, “Excuse me?” the messy haired boy looked frightened for a moment,

“I-I’m sorry” and he should be because Draco was pissed,

 “No, no, how am I running from my problems? I am merely existing, trying to get past everything, but you know what, lucky me, I am haunted by everything. People hate me, I have no friends, people constantly watch me and you, you always watch me as if I am going to do something wrong. My getting hexed on a daily basis isn’t enough for you is it? You just want to see me get what I deserve, I get it! Okay, I get it, I don’t need you to remind me every day of my life that I was wrong! So please by God, Leave, Me, Alone”

 Draco was nearly breathless and hated that he had just spilled all of his problems on the golden boy. But he was sick of this. He was sick of his treatment and he was sick of the boy wonder watching his every moment he could. Even to make such a stupid excuse as potions to watch him after school too. It was ridiculous and he wanted nothing to do with the boy.

“Malfoy” Oh no, not that tone, it was the pity tone and he hated it,

“Don’t, don’t you dare pity me. I don’t want your pity. I want you to leave me alone.”

“No, watch out!”

Malfoy was on the floor with a bloody Harry Potter draped over him. Apparently someone saw them together and saw Draco yelling at Potter and had decided to throw a hex into the room at Draco. They had just dodged it and the perpetrator ran when Harry stood to close the door.

 “… Thanks”

Pouting was not the right thing to do at the moment but he felt rather terrible for being indebted to this man once again, “I would have been fine if it hit me.”

The blond stood up from the ground and looked at the cauldron in horror; the hex had hit some ingredients and flew into the brew. “Shit” before Draco could get away the cauldron exploded on him, and he disappeared from sight.

* * *

 

 _What the hell? Where did Malfoy go?_  

There had been a sudden explosion when Harry closed the door and only turned around to see a lot of smoke. He had hurried to the cauldron once all the smoke had been cleared out but the blond menace was no where to be found. Harry didn’t exactly hate him, he knew that he had his own problems and that there was a lot going on in his life, but he didn’t like the bloke either. He was a prat before he was a death eater, so it wasn’t because of his involvement in the war.

Even though it did make matters worse. However, the war was over and people needed to stop thinking that the war was still happening. No one deserves to be hexed on a daily basis and a constant target, he would know. He hated being Voldemorts target and honestly if it wasn’t for Malfoy and his mother they may have actually won the war. The world knew that too but people can hold a grudge. Even Ron isn’t on the forgiveness wagon quite just yet.

Harry was lost in his thoughts for a moment before he realized he had been looking for someone who had disappeared. He had only just started to panic when he heard a small voice in his head,

_Down here you idiot._

Right, it had been a shrinking potion, but what why was Malfoys voice in his head? Harry squat down and found this tiny version of Malfoy,

“Why are you speaking in my mind?”

  _Well, I can’t hear your thoughts if that is what you’re thinking, but apparently not only did the potion shrink me to be the size of your pinky, Potter, it also allows me to talk directly to someone’s mind. Probably for the better since you couldn’t hear me when I was shouting at you._ Well, this is going to get confusing.

“Is there a cure?”

He sat reaching out his hand so now the small version of Malfoy can climb on for assistance, he could practically here the distaste in his voice(?)

  _I don’t need your help, and there better bloody should be!_

The little version crossed his arms and stayed where he was, “Malfoy, just get on my bloody hand so we can get Slughorn, you can ride in my pocket so people don’t see you okay?” He couldn’t see it but he was sure Malfoy rolled his eyes and he climbed on his hand.

Harry stifled a chuckle, once the small one was in his hand he used his opposite hand to grab the clothes on Malfoys back and lifted him to his pocket,

_Don’t manhandle me Potter!_

Looking down at his pocket was weird and they were very close to one another. He felt an odd shiver when Malfoys foot rubbed against his nipple by accident, “I don’t suppose you want to tell anyone about this?”

_No absolutely not._

He began to walk towards Slughorns room and couldn’t help but think about how small Malfoy was and how perfect he fit into his pocket. The blondes head was the only thing poking out and it was very humorous. Though he was all of a sudden aware that in this state the bloke is very vulnerable, and if those seventh years got wind of this there would definitely be worse things to happen than just hexing. He nearly trembled at the thought of them squishing Malfoy in their hands.

Knocking on the door was tedious, and he wanted to just walk in, because they needed to find a cure quickly. Things were now urgent because it was getting late and Harry felt partly responsible and didn’t want Malfoy to get hurt because of it. Finally the sleepy professor opened his door and looked surprised to see Harry, “Come in my boy” He walked to the side as Harry came in, “What’s the problem?”

_Well Professor I just happened to be in a potions accident and the shrinking potion erupted and now I am in this state._

“Did you hear that? It sounded awfully similar to Mr. Malfoy”

Harry nodded at this, “He must be talking to you then”

He raised his hand to his pocket and put one finger inside, this time Malfoy clung on as Harry pulled him out. _I can choose whom I can speak with, whether it’s both or just one, that is at least convenient._ Malfoy thought to himself.

“Can you help him?”

“Fascinating! I’ve never seen the shrinking potion pull this off! I wonder how this happened! Especially to you Mr. Malfoy, you are excellent at potions I do believe this was the work of Mr. Potter then.” Slughorn laughed aloud and Harry dead panned at the man,

 _No, no Potter is not to blame, for everything at least, someone came in and tampered with the potion._ Draco said to both men.

“Hmm, well it is going to take me a couple of days to figure out what went wrong exactly, so until then Harry I trust that you will take care of him.”

  _W-what? No!_  

“Of course sir, I do feel partly responsible and wouldn’t mind helping Draco until then, besides it’s only two days right?”

  _Hey! Don’t ignore me! I said no! I know you both can hear me!_

Finally they both stopped and looked at the smaller male, “Oh don’t worry Mr. Malfoy, you’re in good hands. I won’t tell the students but the teachers will know, as for your classes after hours, well you’re going to have to speak with Mr. Potter on that one.”

_Wait! Potter! Why are you agreeing to this? Hey! Stop ignoring me!_

After several ignored attempts Draco gave in, he returned to the bigger mans pocket and they left Slughorn. _I have my wand Potter I don’t need your help. I can manage on my own._

“No you can’t, what if those idiots try and hurt you again?”

_What do you care?_

Harry was taken aback by that comment. Why exactly did he care? Malfoy had his wand and could manage on his own, but something didn’t sit right with him when he was partly to blame. It wouldn’t feel right if the man got hurt in this state. “Just bear with it okay? Besides, if you go like that to classes someone is bound to notice you, this way you will be less suspicious.”

Draco did like the idea of not being seen by people anymore. He also liked the idea that people wouldn’t be able to glare at him or hex him anymore, because if they hexed him, they would hex their beloved savior as well, but he was not happy with the fact that he would be indebted to Potter once again. He was tired and his body hurt from all of the different things it had been going through. The pain of his bones crushing down into the size of tooth picks was unbearable and he didn’t have the energy to argue.

  _Fine, do what you want_ , Draco yawned and curled up in the pocket and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco accomplishes some closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys~ Remember nothing belongs to me, besides the errors! Enjoy!

Morning came around; Draco yawned and stretched his sore body out on the bed. He had a good nights rest for once, no night terrors or bad dreams that he could remember. It was going to be a good day. That is, until he realized that he was laying on a folded shirt that smelled disturbingly similar to that prat Harry Potter. Everything that happened last night came rushing to him as his brain began to wake up along with his body. “Crap” What happened after he fell asleep in that prats pocket? Obviously he was in that mans dorm room now, and he was wearing a very uncomfortable night gown. And his clothes lay flat next to him. He stood up to find out where exactly he was.

He was in the Gryffindor commons, on a table near the fire place. It was early in the morning, but Draco was an early riser all the time anyway, and the man who had changed him without his permission was still asleep. He would leave, if he could, it was practically impossible to apparate on school grounds, the wards of the dumb castle prevented them from doing so. All he could do was wait around for Potter to wake up before he could do anything.

He flopped down back onto the soft shirt, he had to admit it was very nice of Potter for doing all of this, even changed his clothes. How? Probably magic, duh. “The idiot doesn’t have to be nice to an ex-death eater. Might give off the wrong idea; that he wants to be friends or something” The blonde was talking aloud to himself since people couldn’t exactly hear him. “Stupid Potter, what is wrong with you?” He looked over to the sleeping savior, “Why can’t he ever leave me alone?” He then remembered his embarrassing display before the accident occurred when he practically told Potter everything that had been on his mind,

“Oh God, why did I have to go and tell that prat everything?” Well it wasn’t exactly everything, since he hadn’t told him the exact details of things, but it wasn’t that hard to imagine.

After the war, Potter had testified to the ministry that Draco and his mother had helped him defeat the Dark Lord and without them he would have died. As thankful for that as he was, Potter had said it with such bitterness that it left a sore spot in Draco. He hadn’t exactly made all the right choices in his life; he had only been following after his father and mother. The father that he had trusted hadn’t made the correct decisions either. But it wasn’t as if they had a choice in the matter, it was either listen to the mad man, or die. They weren’t very happy with death so they listened to him. However, if Draco could do it over again, he would choose the right side.

Though, all of those things are too late to even think about, you can either regret what you’ve done or move on. Draco was keen on moving on and beginning anew in his life. Just people around him liked to continue dragging him through the past, like the arse that is sleeping right now. He came to Hogwarts for that reason, so that he can work on becoming an Auror. He wants to help defend the people he was once ordered to kill, and hopefully that will be enough to get some honor back.

He knew his father would want him to fix the family name, but he didn’t give a rats arse about the family name anymore, all he cared about now was fixing things up. He needed to apologize to everyone still and he knew that, but it was all too intimidating for him.

“Well, since I’m not going to be seen for a while, I may as well write them letters now.” It made sense, because what has he to lose now? He is miniscule in size and might stay that way considering the level of skill from Slughorn was not even close to match his own or his god fathers skills.

Besides Pansy and his mother both have been harping at him to write some sort of journal or letters to document feelings and to have closure, there was no way in hell he was going to keep a journal but closure seemed nice. And after everything that had happened between the end of war and now, they’re passed over due, and Draco deserved some credit for his sufferings. It was time for it all to end, hopefully.

He walked over to his robes and pulled out his wand that shrunk with him and Acio’d quill and paper and shrunk them with a spell. He wrote letters to Granger, the weasel, loony, Longbottom, and several others, avoiding calling them the nicknames that he had for each of them. He was truly sorry for what he had done in the past, and had written that he hoped he could help in any way. He also knew it was a bit late, but he hadn’t the courage to write letters until now. Spilling his guts to Potter had actually helped him a bit. Who knew?

After several hours, he finished all the letters, there were several balled up papers surrounding him because some letters sounded atrocious. He kept them short, true and to the point. The first letter was to Granger, which he enlarged and charmed to go to her dorm before he changed his mind,

_Granger,_

_I am glad that my crazy aunt had been stopped before he was able to kill anyone else, and I am truly glad that she did not kill you, but I am very sorry for what she did to you. We both have scars that we can’t spell away, I hope I can make amends for what I have done._

The next letter was to weasel but a bit more personal, because it needed to be,

_Weasley,_

_The loss of your beloved brother can forever be my fault, and I do not expect you to ever forgive me, but please accept my deepest apologies, it is late but I feel the need to say it now rather than never. I went to his funeral but I was a coward and hidden, I paid my respects to him; he was indeed a great man._

He felt bloody awful writing these letters. Not just because it was a sappy thing to do, but he needed this more than they needed to read it, he felt terrible for the things that happened during the war and these things needed to be done to move on. Once he sent that one to Weasley, floated it under his pillow to be found later, he felt significantly better, even thought the weasel hadn’t read it yet.

He shivered to how sappy he had been in all in letters to different people, but they were needed to be said. Potter however, can wait, they were going to be stuck together and it was only easy to write Granger and Weasley because he is less likely to talk to them directly after this.

Draco burned all the trash with a charm and scurried into the shirt when he had heard movement in the room. His insides felt odd, he hadn’t felt this way before, it was soft and gooey and he hated it. It felt like how a Hufflepuff would feel on the inside. He nearly gagged. He was definitely Slytherin and once everything was resolved he could truly be himself again.

Ron had woken up because he felt the parchment paper near his hand and read it, and to Dracos surprise the red head actually smiled after he had even teared up a bit,

“It’s like a Christmas miracle” the guy said while laughing.

“Hey Harry!”

_Oh no._

He forgot that him and Potter were good friends, how could he forget that, they share basically everything together, ugh stupid Gryffindors!

“Look at this.” Potter grumbled and swatted at Weasel telling him to go away. “Mate, Malfoy sent me a letter”

Potter woke up with a start and Draco grimaced under the shirt hoping to God that Potter forgot all about him. But the sudden look towards the folded shirt confirmed that he remembered. The sleepy bloke woke up and took the parchment and read it, and smirked! Draco wanted to die! He should not have sent those letters so soon, why didn’t he just wait until he was far, far away from Hogwarts? Now Potter knows and is going to tease him and probably ask about his letter. The one that Draco didn’t want to write!

_Someone, kill me, now._

“Hey guys I got one too!”

Longbottom, fuck. Stupid. Crap. Shit. God. All Draco could do was continue hiding and not be revealed to them. He could hardly breathe and he wasn’t about to let them know he was there. He knew they wouldn’t hear him but it still scared the shit out of him.

“Man, I never thought Malfoy would apologize!”

The weasel unnecessarily added. “If he had apologized earlier I’d probably just think he was doing it to clear the Malfoy name, but I think he is sincere now”

That wasn’t unnecessary and it made Draco feel lighter. He hadn’t expected for them to believe him either. He looked over and saw a smug look on Potters face that was looking towards the shirt. LongBottom and Weasel left to the common room and Potter walked over to the shirt and lifted it. Draco tried to hold on to the shirt to not be looked at but it was in vain because when Potter shook it, it was like a fucking earthquake and he fell to his arse.

“ _The hell is your problem Potter? “_

The man looked sad for a moment but turned short to anger,

“Did you mean it?”

“ _What’s it to you?”_

“They’re my friends”

“ _Those were MY letters. Quite personal actually, weasel shouldn’t have shared it.”_

At this Potter laughed, hard. “I’ll take that as a yes. Come on get dressed we have to go”

Well that was weird. He didn’t ask about his letter. And what is with this light hearted atmosphere? He preferred when things between them were bitter, that is how it has always been. He had almost begun to regret sending those letters. Almost. Oh well, it is done and over with and now every thing is in the past. _I can move on now._

 “ _Harry.”_

He was hesitant in calling the boys name that he had never said to him, and the man getting dressed twitched at his name in his head but turned around to face Draco,

“What?”

Draco smiled because he wasn’t sure how the brunette would react,

“ _thanks…”_

“No problem” Harry smiled knowing the magnitude of that wasn’t just for helping him right now, but for everything else.

Draco changed his clothes and finally felt free for once.

“ _Harry! We are going to be late! Ugh you’re such a prat! The great hall is probably all out of food and I’m starving! “_

“How do you think you’re going to eat while you’re in my pocket? I asked Ron to bring me food for breakfast because I needed to do some homework, so you better be thankful!”

“ _I didn’t ask you to!”_ Draco stuck his tongue out at him and it was beginning to feel normal again. Sort of.

He still hadn’t apologized to Harry about anything yet, and wasn’t planning on it quite yet. But they seemed to have made a silent pact that everything is in the past now and they could try to be friends, for the time being, at least that was how Draco read the silence.

Weasley came up with food for Potter, and came with Granger.

“Did you get a letter from Draco too Harry?”

Draco face palmed and was glad that he was hiding in the pocket already. She gave him a hug as a greeting and nearly crushed Draco.

“You got a letter as well?” He pat his pocket, “It seems I’m the only one who didn’t get one” the emphasis on only made the blonde grimace.

“Harry, I told you that you would get behind on homework with that new obsession of yours” the small man was now intrigued by Grangers input, but decided to stay quiet for now.

“Hermione.. n-not right now, okay?” He could practically hear the suspicion in Grangers voice,

“Okay, but if you need help you know where to find me”

When they left Draco bit Potters chest, “Ow! Malfoy what the hell?”

“ _Nice going ass wipe, now she suspects something.”_

“She was going to talk about something personal”

“ _Yeah, and? If you don’t act normal she is going to think something is up, you signed up for this Potter!“_

“You bit my nipple by the way, watch it” Draco smirked and did it again, eliciting a small yelp from the larger man, “Hey!”

Draco laughed and was very pleased with how everything had been going so far, this should have been terrible and miserable but he had to admit, he was actually having fun with our savior. “ _So what new obsession is she talking about? I’m going to find out sooner or later.”_ He climbed out of the pocket onto the hand being presented and hopped onto the table by the food. Everything was huge, the eggs, bacon and there was quite a lot of food on the plate.

“It’s nothing!”

Draco looked up at him with a brow raised, “Oh well, I have just been practicing my animagus form a lot after school and haven’t quite got it yet.”

Confused, “ _How is that embarrassing? Animagus forms are hard!”_

“Have you tried?”

“ _Yes, but I didn’t have the right qualities for it to work.”_

“What do you mean? You just have to be happy… with who.. you… are..”

Draco looked at him through his eye brows and then rolled his eyes, “ _Yes, and well in case you hadn’t noticed during your frequent stares, I wasn’t quite happy.”_ Draco could just see that Harry didn’t want to fight about this, he was just curious and wanted to know, but Draco wasn’t yet ready to answer these questions.

 _“What homework did you need help with then?”_ He changed the subject for him and Harry chuckled softly to himself,

“Potions”

Draco laughed aloud, knowing that Harry couldn’t hear him but it was the visual that made Harry lose it.

“Malfoy, Malfoy, hey”

But it was too late the blond fell asleep in his pocket. “Arguing so much and then falling asleep.” Prat. They hadn’t even talked about the sleeping arrangements. Where was the small man going to sleep now? What was he going to tell his friends? He didn’t want to lie to Ron or Hermione about this. He sighed and realized he may have just agreed to more than he bargained for.

Once he got to the commons, everyone had already gone to bed since it had been already so late. Luckily for him because he could get Malfoy settled in without people bothering him about it. He took off his robes and threw them carelessly on the side of the bed and looked down at his pocket. He didn’t want to disturb the slumber of the small male who had been through a lot today. And apparently not just today, he had gone through a lot every day since the year started.

Harry understood to an extent, because he knew how it felt to be stared at often but it was never in a negative way like Malfoy had been experiencing. He felt kind of bad that he was part of the band wagon that was to mess with Malfoy. Though he had never directly done anything to the male, watching someone else do it and do nothing is giving approval to that sort of behavior, even if it did make him grimace or feel bad. He had no excuse and Malfoy hadn’t actually done anything besides make fun of him.

Which he himself had to admit wasn’t hard to do, since he was an odd ball and was always made fun of at home. However, that was probably why he hated Malfoy so much, because he reminded him of Dudley, who was also a spoiled brat. He was also partly guilty of taking his hatred of Dudley out on Malfoy a bit when they had first met, and there after as well.

After Malfoy had his little outburst before the explosion Harry was taken aback, because he hadn’t been expecting such a response. It sounded like a confession and it felt like it was not Harry’s place to hear such words. Luckily he had noticed that person so he could at least throw the man out of some sort of trouble.

He took off the shirt with Malfoy in it carefully, luckily it was a button up, and he didn’t need to pull it over his head. He had a couple of t-shirts on his desk, and he carefully slid the small blond out of the pocket. He couldn’t help but think how adorable the bloke was when he was sleeping. But anything would look cute if they were as small as Malfoy was now, except cockroaches; those things were little spawns of Satan.

The tiny man only rustled around in the shirt for a moment and found a comfortable spot and stopped moving. The clothes on him was sure to be uncomfortable and dirty, so Harry grabbed one of his own dressing gowns and shrunk it with a charm. His fingers were far too big to gently remove the clothing so he had to use his wand to do it. How he could have survived without magic was beyond him now, and he put some cleaning charms on the robes and went to his own bed.

He laid down for over an hour thinking about the crazy events of that day, and could not imagine what was in store for him tomorrow. He also began to think that Malfoy had changed, and he wasn’t the same boy he had met when he was eleven, which made sense, since he wasn’t the same since he was eleven and people change.

Next morning rolled around and he was woken by his dear friend, but dreaded being woken up every morning. He just thought it was the daily routine, so he moaned and groaned for Ron to go away, but his attention was immediately taken when Ron mentioned a letter. _A letter? How in the world? But Draco is over there, sleeping._ Harry read the letter and smiled, _the prat actually wrote a heart felt letter apologizing, but why now?_ He constantly looked over to the t-shirts to see if there was any sign of movement, but Ron answered his question about why now.

It was true, if he sent out letters then it would be seen as a publicity stunt and no one would believe him. So now, would have been a good time to show that he actually did regret his actions and felt sorry. But if Neville and Ron got one why didn’t Malfoy send him one. _He probably used magic to shrink the parchment and quill to write these._ He chuckled to himself imagining this tiny version of Malfoy writing letters.

What was he thinking? Does he think he will never return to normal and might as well voice his regrets before everything goes to shit? And did he mean it? Once the others were gone he was able to voice some of these questions to the tiny man in question.

The sharp remarks, Harry now understood, was his way of trying to hide his embarrassment and it actually made him think he looked cute! Like a puppy or something. When Malfoy called him his name in his mind, it was at first weird but then he was relieved. Now he understood, Malfoy really wanted to start anew, and didn’t want the past to hinder him any longer. Just like everyone else after the war. He was no different, everyone hurt, some more than others, but what everyone wants more than anything, is to move on.

Harry didn’t particularly like this boys attitude at times, but he didn’t hate it. Plus, he learned that the more you understand someone the easier it is to like them. It was like that with Sirius at first. That guy was scary and everything was shrouded in mystery, it was Harry’s fault that he judged him before he learned anything about him. And it was the same with Malfoy, maybe if he got to know him, he might learn the actually like the bloke and be friends with him.

Now he was glad they made a silent agreement to try that, it was the use of their first names that gave Harry that indication. Hopefully he had read the situation correctly, but everything seemed to be normal after all of that.

Ouch, okay so telling him about the animagus wasn’t such a good idea, Draco seemed a bit hurt and hadn’t been ready to talk about what Harry wanted to touch on. That was the significance of the subject change but Harry didn’t want to pry so he went along with it. He wasn’t actually behind on any homework, besides potions, and that was due to the shrinking potions accident. Slughorn had assigned several assignments that day about the potion and Harry had been unable to do them.

He was lost in thought for a moment until he saw Draco in the corner of his eye laughing his arse off. What really got Harry going was there was absolutely no audio coming from the small boy, so he inched nearer to see if he could hear, and though it was small it was a tiny squeaky laugh, as if he had sucked in helium from a balloon, and Harry lost it.


	3. Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He signed up for this, but what was about to begin between the two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, J.K's stuff, not mine, all mistakes I shall claim. Enjoy~

After breakfast and Malfoy had helped him with his homework, they were off to class.

“ _Now remember, don’t talk to me, or hint at me at all. Your nipple is right here and I am not afraid to bite it.”_

The taller man laughed at that remark and had a weird thought creep in ‘Is that a promise?’ but immediately felt disturbed and decided it would be best to ignore that comment,

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll make sure that no one notices you. But what about after class work, how are you going to do those assignments”

 “ _Potter, may I remind you we are out of your room, and besides they can always give you a double copy.”_

Harry never though he and Malfoy would be considered ‘we’ anytime soon. Also though they are on first name basis, it is going to be awhile until he got used to calling him ‘Draco’ in his own mind.

The first classes were unbearable, not because Malfoy was in his pocket restlessly moving around, but because school had always been dreadful.

“ _Potter, your hand writing is dreadful, we need to study this later, and can’t you write with at least some decency?”_

He sighed and glared down at his pocket, which the blonde then kicked him,

“Hey!” He accidently said too loudly,

“Yes, Mr. Potter”

“Oh, nothing Professor, Sorry”

Harry looked down and mumbled under his breath, “Why did you do that?”

“ _I said don’t draw attention to me and that includes looking down at me, no one looks at their pockets and talks, prat.”_

Harry rubbed his face in frustration but he had signed up for this, so he had to at least write neatly, he did the best he could at least. Writing neat sucked but it wasn’t nearly as bad as what is going to happen in potions class. He is going to have to make the potions on his own! The one thing he dreaded and hated the most. The whole reason they were in this mess, if he had just made the potion on his own, it wouldn’t have been this way and he wouldn’t have to make potions by himself forever.

“ _Calm down, you idiot, I can’t read your mind but it is written all over your face, you have me in your head now, just listen to what I say and you’ll do fine. Idiot.”_

It was an obvious insult but it somehow brought comfort to him, he had the potions genius talking directly to his mind, what else could go wrong?

Potions class. He was all of a sudden very nervous, not just because he is going to be following Malfoys directions but when the blonde speaks directly into his mind, it feels like an intrusion, and he doesn’t mind. If Hermione had been doing that, he would have gotten angry at her. It felt similar to Legilimens but without the poking through the mind thing. When he spoke it was soft and sort of gentle, it was unlike the Malfoy he knew, even when he was insulting Harry it felt insecure in a way. That’s weird, he shook those thoughts away because it was over analyzing things and that was Hermiones thing, not his.

Slughorn took them aside from the class after he got them started on a babbling beverage brew.

“How is he?”

 “ _I’m doing fine professor, thanks for your concern, how is the potion research coming along?”_

Harry could hear this one this time, and was strangely pleased that this remark wasn’t gentle like the ones he received from Malfoy. Interesting. However, it had a sarcastic bite to it which made Slughorn react,

“Well with that attitude, nothing.”

“ _Sorry.”_

“Oh, I know you are, I received your letter, only teasing you. But really I have nothing.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the mention of a letter, just how many letters did that boy write in the morning? He mentally shrugged, why should he care if he didn’t get one? He was visually pouting when Slughorn asked him if he had got one, “No, I did not.” Harry practically spat the words.

Slughorn frowned and brought Harry close so he could whisper in his ear without Malfoy hearing it, and Harry chuckled which grew into a loud laugh, “I doubt it professor” with a shrug the professor shooed them away so they could start on their potion,

“Harry, why did Slughorn call you over?” Hermione inquired, “It must have been because of what happened to Malfoy, terrible really”

Curiously Harry replied, “What happened to Malfoy?”

Praying to God that they all hadn’t already found out,

“Oh, so it wasn’t about that then.” And she didn’t give anymore information because she wanted Harry to go first,

“He just wanted to talk about his next upcoming dinner with me” he fibbed, she looked at him suspiciously but luckily bought it, for now,

“Well they say, that after he had been sent to the infirmary, the damage was so bad that he had to be sent to a special ward, that he went crazy”

Harry rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of that story, “Hermione, you listen to way too many rumours, if he had gone crazy as you say, then how did he send all of those lovely letters to everyone, er, most everyone?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I didn’t say I believed it, I added ‘they say’ for a reason, Harry”

“Alright, alright, no need to get feisty, what happened to the seventh years by the way?” the boy asked trying not to sound too curious, but ultimately failing,

“Oh, nothing, terrible really, those boys know better, the war is over and Malfoy isn’t that bad”

Harry nearly forgot about the little Malfoy in his pocket, and smiled for him. He was beaming at his friend for saying such nice things,

“Harry, you’re acting odd… Why the sudden interest in Malfoy? Hmm… Never mind, you’ve always had an interest in Malfoy”

“I have not!” He retorted too quickly and felt movement in his pocket, dreading that Malfoy could hear every word. “It is just a hard habit to break”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Sure, Harry, whatever floats your boat”

Arguing with Hermione was never wise, you lost even if you were the right one, which was rare, but she didn’t have to say it like he was obsessed with the bloke. He didn’t even like men and wasn’t about to start. Besides it had been a habit to watch him and it was just hard to break the habit.

_“Potter! You daft idiot pay attention!”_

It was a very loud yell in his own mind that he nearly tripped over himself, “Malfoy!” he yelled back and the class went silent. All you could hear was Slughorn snickering in the corner of the classroom and the rest of the class staring at him. He was bright red and felt like he needed to say something because everyone had their eyes on him, “Uh, he is not crazy! He went… to visit his mother, in France for… the time being…” He blurted out because he was embarrassed and that seemed like the only way out of this. Everyone turned their attention away and began to mumble to themselves. Neville came up to Harry and pat him on the shoulder,

“Good save, but next time try not to use Malfoys name as a curse word before tripping, people might get the wrong idea.” He winked at Harry and before he could protest the man was already at his seat.

_“Serves you right… You should have listened to what I was saying.”_

He could hear the insecure tone and he could practically feel the emotion in it. It was weird. It was like he was experiences Malfoys emotions, it felt warm and fuzzy but it also felt remorseful and sad. It confused Harry because he was thoroughly embarrassed by the outburst and he couldn’t even get mad at the one who caused it! He sat down in front of his cauldron and wanted to burry his face into the smoking liquid, and die.

At least the rest of the day was normal, except lunch, Malfoy was insistent on not eating, and shrunk a book to his size and seemed content reading in his pocket while Harry went to the great hall and ate with his friends. He had a great time and nearly forgot about Malfoy, because he had been so quiet.

Pooter here had always been a nit wit but this took the cake. He shouted at Draco in class, quite loudly. It made Draco laugh and wished he could see the looks that everyone was giving him, but all he could see what Potters beet red face. But what he had said afterwards brought a shock to Draco, yeah he said it to save himself from more embarrassment but he said it while Draco was right there to hear it.

It made Draco feel all warm and fuzzy inside that this prat was defending him, in front of him. The classmates didn’t know but Harry knew that Draco could hear everything. He was afraid that Potter could feel his happiness radiating off of him, yet he was also sad because he actually didn’t want to be defended. Why couldn’t people stop being ridiculous?

Though, he was very amused by Potters friends, Granger was actually pretty funny and Longbottom had some good come backs. He didn’t get the muggle references and wasn’t a part of any of the conversations but it was enjoyable just to listen. But something was bothering him, what had Slughorn said to Potter that he had to whisper so Draco couldn’t hear it. It was weighing on his mind for most of the day, maybe he can just ask him about it later.

Riding inside a pocket hadn’t been as bad as he thought it would be. Potter had put a charm on it so that people couldn’t see movement or the lump in his pocket. Usually Draco was cold, but being in the pocket was warm, obviously because of the mans body heat, but it wasn’t hot, which he half expected it to be. It was… perfect. “Oh god, did I just think perfect?” Draco shook his head and stuck out his tongue in an expression of disgust. He was not going soft, yes he was humbled and less prideful, but not soft.

Reading in his pocket was relaxing during lunch and Draco did his best to stay quiet and stay out of matters that weren’t his. Sometimes he would chuckle as himself when Granger or Weasely would make fun of Potter for his weird outburst in potions class. Though, what happened with the Weaselette? Potter hadn’t talked to her for the entire lunch, weren’t they dating? If he was just avoiding her on purpose so Draco didn’t feel uncomfortable was unheard of so that wasn’t a possibility.

It wasn’t as if he could just ask Potter and get all of the answer, they had just started being friends, he wouldn’t just tell him some personal stuff. Besides, what did friends even talk about? He never really had true friends, they were mostly just people of convenience and were ‘friends’ with him because of his family status, and well they’re gone just like his family status. He of course had people who cared for him, like his mother, Blaise and Pansy, but they weren’t like how Granger and Weasel were with Potter, it was unlike anything he had ever felt. He hadn’t even been part of the conversation, but he could practically see the love between all of them in the air.

Draco wanted that, but after everything that happened he wasn’t even sure he would get an acquaintance who liked him. Oh well, it made him happy being around it. But it also made him jealous and angry. He knew it wasn’t Potters fault exactly for having such a perfect life, but why was life so unfair? He moped and didn’t even listen to the teachers in the last couple of classes. 

“Malfoy”

 Huh? Was class already over? He peaked a little over the top of the pocket to see what was happening but he had only heard his name because some of the eighth years were talking about him. He frowned but listened in.

“I hear a lot of people got letters from that death eater.”

“Yeah? I wonder what he said in them? Maybe it was a suicide note” the girls laughed amongst themselves,

“Yeah, hopefully. Maybe if he were to finally just die we wouldn’t have to be reminded of the war.” One of the girls scrunched her face in disgust,

“It was because of him that we lost a dear friend” Draco heard enough and retreated back into the pocket, but the girls weren’t exactly talking softly.

“Ahem” Potter cleared his throat and shot a glare at the girls,

“Malfoy didn’t kill anyone, and I’d appreciate it if you stopped talking bad about him”

They gaped at their golden boy and apologized. Draco wanted to say something to lighten things up or to tell the boy that everything was fine and he didn’t have to ruin his reputation by defending him, but he was just too damn shocked and touched to say anything without sounding like a blubbering idiot.

Finally the day had been over, and they returned to the Gryffindor commons. He nearly leaped out of the pocket, as pleasant as it was being in there; it was also very cramped and not enough room to move around freely. He lay down on his ‘bed’ and rolled around stretching while Potter busied himself with getting ready for bed. How was he going to use the bathroom? He had been fine all day but now he really needed to use the bathroom. He wouldn’t be able to do anything without the help of Potter, and if he slipped in the sink he could easily fall down the drain with his size.

_“Ahem, I need to… use the bathroom.”_

Draco looked to the side; he was embarrassed having to depend on another to help him with things he should be able to do himself.

The taller male chuckled, “Well, how are you going to do that?”

Harry laughed at the thought of Draco peeing in the toilet, he was tiny and his tiny prick, it shouldn’t be a cute image but it was, it really was. He was trying very hard not to laugh and show what he was thinking about.

“ _Well I have to, somehow”_

“Hmm” Harry thought. “Hold on I’ll be right back”

“ _Wait!”_

Draco shouted for the taller male, but he gave up when he went out of sight, “Prat” what was he going to do?

Harry left the room and went down to the common room and found Hermione alone. Thank goodness. “Mione’ I need your full function doll house project you did”

Hermione looked over to Harry, “Why?”

Of course he wasn’t going to get anything from her without him giving her answers, “I just, need it okay?”

She put down her book that she had been reading and strode over to Harry, “Well, unless you give me a good reason then, no”

He swore under his breath, sometimes he thinks that Hermione could be Slytherin sometimes. “…” He could tell Hermione right? She wouldn’t tell anyone and he needed it for Malfoy.

Malfoy needed some privacy, and Harry knew how it felt not being able to do things for himself, and it was frustrating. Though, maybe doing this was going a bit far, “I have a doll I charmed and want to see if it works” He was lying through his teeth.

“Oh? You did? Okay then Harry, I will lend it to you but on one condition” She paused and Harry was hoping that she wasn’t about to say what he thought, “You have to tell me why you’re acting so strange”

Harry sighed, “Fine” he was going to tell her anyway, but she didn’t say when he had to tell her.

She pulled out her bag, “Acio ‘doll house’” It wasn’t a large house, but it was a decent size. It was a one story house; with everything that Malfoy would need it had a bedroom and a bathroom.

Harry reached for it,

“One more thing,”

Oh geez, “What is it?”

She smiled at him, “There is a certain ingredient I need for one of the potions that I have been working on. Of course I have teachers’ permission, but Hogwarts doesn’t have this ingredient on hand and won’t ever have it. I need it. It isn’t dangerous, but it is tedious and I believe it’s a fair trade right?”

Hermione was acting suspiciously; she wouldn’t normally ask for anything in return, “Where is Hermione?”

Harry had to ask, though he knew this was her, “Harry, I just need your help, and I have too many classes to go get it, please! I would have asked you but unless there was something you could get in return then it was unlikely you’d want to”

Harry would always want to help his friends, unless it was something he hated, “Why?”

Hermione smiled, “Well, only men can go in this area, so I can’t go with you, it is in an enchanted swamp in the forest area, and it’s called Frog Spawn. There is no known use for it, but I am experimenting on it.”

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, “Course, ‘Mione, I’ll do it for you” He grabbed the doll house and smiled at her before he retreated to his room. There was no one in the room and he put the house in the shelves above his bed so that Draco could have privacy and not be looked at or noticed. “Malfoy”

“ _Over here”_

He looked around but since there was no indication of sound to follow, “Where is ‘here’?” He looked around and found he had been where he left him,

“ _Right where you bloody left me you prat, where did you go?”_

Harry presented his hand to Draco, “You know you could stop calling me a prat, especially since I got you your own little house.” At this the blonde seemed intrigued and climbed onto Harry’s hand.

It tickled his hand whenever the blond stepped anywhere on his body. He walked over to his bed and brought Malfoy to the shelves and showed him the house.

Draco was surprised, “ _Where did you get this? Is this a doll house? I am not staying inside a doll house.”_

Potter rolled his eyes, “Don’t be a diva, and yes, I borrowed it from Hermione, she worked on it first year as a project and it is like a fully functional house, think of it as a fairy house.”

Draco gaped at him, “ _did you tell her about me?”_

“No, I lied. Thanks to you, but now I owe her something, I have to go get her Frog Babies or something.”

 “ _Frog Spawn?”_

“Yeah that” Draco stopped talking and it worried Harry, “Why? What about it?”

“ _Why would Granger need that?”_  Draco thought about it, and Frog Spawn had no uses, all he knew when he had experimented with it once that it was very potent stuff. It had the effect of that muggle drug ecstasy, and it could induce sexual pleasure. Oh god, that is disgusting. He hoped to God that Granger was not using it for the latter purpose. “ _So, you lied to your best friend and agreed to go on a long journey to get an ingredient for me?”_ Draco put the emphasis on the ‘for me’ because he couldn’t believe it.

Harry understood the emphasis and was automatically on the defensive, “No, the lying part was because you didn’t want anyone else to know, and Mione’ would have asked me to go either way… wait a long journey? How long are we talking?”

Draco hadn’t known what he was expecting but wasn’t expecting to feel bad for making Potter lie to his best friend about his situation. But he was pleasantly happy. “ _Yes, Potter, it is at least a three day journey; you would have to go on a weekend… Do you even know what Frog Spawn looks like? …. Of course you don’t”._ Potter grinned and moved uncomfortably close the Draco while he was exploring the house,

“Draco” Oh that tone sounded like he wanted something,

“ _What is it, Harry?”_

“Come with me?”

Draco sighed and rubbed his face in frustration, and shook his head disapprovingly. “ _I don’t suppose I have a choice do I?”_ But finished with a smile and Harry saw it and returned the smile.

“Thanks Draco” He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself because it sounded like he was using Dracos name as a term of endearment it was embarrassing in a way.

“ _Let’s get ready for bed now, Harry.”_ He made sure that it was the same tone that Potter used, just to tease him.

He looked over to Harry, and there was an odd redness in his face. Probably hot. They got ready for bed in silence. When they both settled into their beds Draco couldn’t help but think of the many questions he had for Potter, like what happened with the Weaselette and why had he defended him so much? “ _Potter? You awake?”_

“Yeah”

“ _…Nevermind_.” It was a few moments before one of them spoke again to break the silence,

“Draco?”

“ _Yeah?”_ Draco answered a little too eagerly,

“How do you do it?”

“ _Do what?”_

“Take everything everyone says” Oh so they were going to talk about personal things tonight. Maybe Draco could get some answers of his own if he answered the questions Harry had for him.

He sighed mentally, “ _well, I’ll answer your question if you answer mine.”_

Harry hesitated for a moment, “Sure”

“ _Why, why do you care all of a sudden?”_

He could hear Potter shift in his bed and it was actually hard for Draco to ask that question, fearing the answer to be only a matter of convenience and some hero complex that Potter seemed to have, “I don’t know, I like how you were, when you had snide remarks and we would constantly fight much more than seeing you like this.” He didn’t know how he could take that, it was like a back handed compliment.

“ _Like what?”_

“….” The brunette paused for a moment, “… Broken” It was very soft but Draco heard it and it sounded broken, like he had to choke it out,

“ _Are you crying?”_

“No” Liar, it sounded very much like he was crying. Stupid Gryffindors.

Draco stood up out of his bed and climbed down onto the crying idiots bed, and walked over to him not knowing exactly what he is going to do. He reached his cheek and touched it manly for balance on the pillow.

“ _Why are you crying, idiot.”_

Harry wiped his face and turned towards the tiny version of the blonde, “I wasn’t crying.” Draco shook his head in disapproval and touched the mans nose and placed a small kiss on it,

“ _Crying isn’t manly, go to bed.”_ And clambered over to his bed.

Harry had been quiet the entire time he went to his bed, and once he was settled in he realized what he had done. Panic began to set in and he didn’t know what to do. Why did he do that? It was something his mother always did when he was upset so it became an unconscious thing to do. It had always comforted him when his mother did it. But why had he offered the brunette comfort. Draco began to think of many excuses he could tell him when they woke up, but he was beginning to feel like he was not going to get any sleep tonight. What the hell came over him?

And without him realizing he had fell asleep while coming up with different ways to avoid tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Draco beginning to feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K's characters, my errors, enjoy!

The next couple of days weren’t bad. They were actually pretty pleasant. Both he and Potter didn’t mention what happened that night, when Draco decided to comfort the Gryffindor. They did their work together in silence, and Draco kept silent most of the time when Potter was with his friends. Sometimes he commented to the man when he thought of something humorous. It usually got a laugh out of the brunette and it pleased Draco.

He should have been angry at Slughorn for not being smart enough to figure out a cure or contact the ministry, but honestly he wanted nothing more to do with the ministry than he already had and this was nice. Being this size wasn’t completely unbearable; he got what he wanted, people didn’t glare at him anymore, going through school in peace and most of all a friend. But he wasn’t about to admit that lost one to himself, just yet.

Through these couple of days he had learned a bit about the boy wonder. He wasn’t as much as a prat as he may have first thought. Yeah he was an idiot most of the time but they also had a lot in common. Whenever he would watch them play games and listen to their conversations, the only difference between them was that Draco was a coward. He knew that as much as everyone, he wanted to be good and courageous but it wasn’t in his nature.

_“Hey, you know tomorrow we have to go to that swamp right?”_

“Shhh”

Draco rolled his eyes, “ _you can’t avoid it y’know.”_ They were back in the room after school and tomorrow was the start of the weekend, they had told the teachers where they were going in case they were late or got lost. It wasn’t really a dangerous trip, well, if you knew where to go and what to find.

“Draco you never answered my question” Where did this come from all of a sudden?

“ _Don’t change the subject either. We have to map out what we will need.”_

Harry looked scandalized, “What? I never” Draco only kicked his hand but chuckled softly.

 _“Ask me again later, this is more important. I have grown fond of the enchanted house and would be cross at you if we failed keeping it.”_ Draco pulled out his wand and summoned a map, “ _even though the forest is safer without what’s his face, we still have to be careful. Now look here…”_ As he was talking he could see boy wonder begin to doze off. Harry was sitting on his bed while Draco was running around the large map that was settled in front of Harry.

It had been a long day for Potter, especially since he nearly got into a fight with some seventh years who were talking badly about Draco. The blond had to persuade the bloke to calm down because otherwise things would only get worse. That was just how Dracos world was and it wasn’t going to change with someone defending him, even if it was their golden boy. After he had said that he had to work very hard to make the Gryffindor happy because he had gotten inexplicably depressed afterwards, he wouldn’t have gotten depressed on his account because that would be the day. He was probably upset because he didn’t get his way, he was very childish a lot of the times, but then again so was Draco.

The blonde pulled out his wand and threw a small stinging hex at the one who began to dose off.

“Ow! Hey! What the hell Draco?”

“ _You were falling asleep.”_

“No shit! Can’t we just wing it?”

“ _Wing it?”_

“Right you don’t get muggle sayings. Um… just go for it?”

“ _Uhh, no, we can’t just ‘wing it’ bad things happen, when you don’t plan correctly! … Do you know why girls can’t go there?”_

“… No, I didn’t ask”

“ _Of course you didn’t ask, but the reason girls can’t go there is because the succubus there targets women.”_

“There is a succubus there? Those things don’t exist!” Draco face palmed in frustration. How could be have just thought fondly of such an idiot?

 _“The succubus is male, and goes after women by turning into the person they desire most. If we run into him we will be fine because we are male, but its best if we plan a route to avoid him. And since you’re the one who is doing the walking, you need to know, where, to, go? Are we clear?”_ Harry nodded unenthusiastically and seemed very nonchalant which pissed him off,

“Yeah, yeah I am listening”

Draco paused for a moment and thought of something very Slytherin. “ _Want to know something else?”_ This time he dropped his voice to seem like he was telling a secret, which worked and got Potter more interested,

“What?”

“ _They say, if a man get’s caught in the succubus’ domain, if the succubus desires, he can turn that man into a succubus himself”_

“… You’re lying”

Draco shrugged, “ _alright, but if you’re not going to believe me then I refuse to go with you.“_

Potter gaped at him and looked like he was about to have a smart remark but kept it to himself, “Alright, I’m sorry. You have my attention.”

The blonde suppressed a smirk and began telling their plan. “ _There are three things that you absolutely need to remember, one, once we get to the largest oak, we have to be careful, it’s the beginning of the creatures domain. Two, we can easily avoid being seen, but wand magic does not work on the succubus and can see through any charms. And three, most importantly, Potter, if we do encounter the succubus, do not, and I repeat, do not look directly into his eyes.”_

“What will happen if I look into his eyes?” He rolled his, does this guy know nothing about wizard lore?

“ _Even if he targets women, he can also target men if he feels the need. Let’s not let him feel the need okay?”_

That part was true at least, not the turning into a succubus, if it had been a while since the succubus had a woman, and he would try to seduce a man. Why the succubus chose to live in a swamp and not in a more populated area was unknown, but no one stayed around long enough to figure it out or ask. “ _Do you understand?”_

Harry simply nodded his head, “Can we sleep now?”

Draco climbed onto the boys hand as consent to carry him to the shelf. “ _We need to wake up early, ask your house elf friends to help us pack some food. “_ Harry chuckled. “ _What?”_

“Oh, nothing, you just sound very motherly”

Draco rolled his eyes, _“Well if I didn’t have a child to look after I wouldn’t have to act motherly, now would I?”_

“Is that why you kissed my nose?” That nearly made Draco choke, so he did recognize it as a kiss and they were going to talk about this.

“ _Let’s go with that”_

Harry shrugged and smiled, “Goodnight, mum”

Draco laughed, “ _I’m not going to tuck you in and kiss you good night”_

The now laying down brunette looked over to Draco and pouted playfully, “Awh, why not?”

He shook his head, “ _Good night, sweetie”_

It was meant to be playful but the small smile on Harry’s face was odd, it was a faint whisper but he heard it, “I didn’t mind…” If he had any idea of sleep, that was gone. He had now been preoccupied with over thinking that last statement. Like, what the hell was that supposed to mean? Potter sure loved to confuse people and make them overthink things.

The way he had been acting of late was weird too. Even though they were considered friends, Harry was becoming increasingly open with him, like they had been life long friends and knows everything there is to know about each other. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant but it wasn’t true. Of course he learned more about it in these four days they have been together, but nothing big happened for them to be so close. Well besides the fact that they spent every minute together and okay so there was a reason for them to be close. But it was all knew to Draco, he had never spent this much time with one person, it was doing odd things to him. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Especially when the arse decided to say things like that! It was frustrating!

He just had to get himself shrunk and get close to the only person who truly hates him on the planet! But it was hard to get that impression when he jumped at every chance he could to defend him. As grateful as he was, he didn’t want Potter feeling obliged to jump at getting into fights just because Draco was right next to him. That was probably the reason, because Draco was right there, he didn’t see Potter do that before, so this sudden change in attitude it probably because he pities him. And the reason he says things like, ‘I didn’t mind’ was just joking, just like they had earlier, yeah, he was overthinking this. No reason to lose sleep.

* * *

 

Next morning, and of course Draco was awake before the golden boy. He stretched out his bed, which was the perfect size for him; it had silk blankets and Egyptian cotton sheets. The house wasn’t big; it had a bathroom that was fully operational by magic of course. The shower, toilet, sinks, kitchen and the laundry room which actually took him a while to figure out how to use since he had never did his own laundry before. Luckily there was an instructions book near the machines. Everything was obviously muggle, and it pained him somewhat to have to learn more about it, but he needed to in this situation.

Potter had told him about the different kitchen appliances, the roof was detachable, and told him about ‘toasters’, ‘ovens’ and even how to use the kettle. Everything in his life had been operated by house elves or magic, and he hadn’t the need to know, but he was actually fascinated in learning about all of these things. Clearly though, he had to hide it from Potter so he wouldn’t notice and make fun of him. He had gotten used to acting and showing distaste for things he actually liked. His father had helped him on that one, since almost everything he liked was ‘disgraceful’ for a pure blood. Now he didn’t give a shit about what his father had to say, but bad habits die hard.

He was waking up by getting ready and doing his usual morning routine. Never did he get ready to look good for anyone but himself, so that part of him didn’t change. He was still the sexy bastard he knew he was, and liked to pamper himself well to keep it that way. It was about time to wake up Potter, and usually he did so with a hex because that was the only thing that got his attention. But today he wanted to try something different. He walked out of the house and onto the ‘porch’, well that was what Potter called it at some point, and pulled out his wand. He drew the curtains slightly to get a good look around the room for objects he could stack on Potter until he woke up.

Many books, scrolls, parchments, quills, socks, shoes and practically anything he could find and the boy was not waking up! It had taken Draco thirty minutes at least to pack all of those things on top of him, and with a frustrated huff sent him a-not-so-gentle hex. This caused the boy wonder to jump which caused the items on him to jump and thump back on his chest and the startled yelp made all of that effort worth it. And Draco was in a fit of laughter.

Harry turned around to glare at him, “Malfoy”, he only said his last name now when he was angry, and Draco ran back into his house in retreat.

Harry threw some of the items off of him so he could move and pulled the roof off the top of the house and tried to find the blonde devil. But he took the opportunity to hide underneath the bed, and out of sight. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself when he could practically hear the brunettes eye brows furrow in confusion. “Malfoy, I know you’re in here”

 _“I’m not telling you where I am, you’ll squish me”_ This was lucky on Dracos part, because he could talk directly to the boys mind because he wouldn’t be able to hear his tiny voice.

If he couldn’t talk to anyone, he would have gone mad, so maybe that part is a blessing in disguise. “If you didn’t want me to strangle you, why did you do that?”

“ _The hex or the books?”_

Harry hissed, “Both”

“ _The books were funny and frankly it is your fault for being such a log when you sleep, how do you manage? Wouldn’t you get nightmares still from war?”_ Well now that wasn’t really a question he had wanted to ask right now, but it had been weighing on his mind that Harry seemed to sleep so peacefully at night, but for him he would lay restless, it was unfair. Then again he hadn’t had any for the past couple of days, not bad at least.

“… If you must know, I do get them, but they have just seemed to calm down as of late.”

Draco was pulled from his thoughts at that, _“Oh, well, I actually let you sleep thirty minutes longer, so you should be thanking me.”_  It felt safe to crawl out from under the bed and when he did he was wrong, and was immediately grabbed by Harry and he made an embarrassing yelping sound. “ _Eep!”_

“You need to be punished for what you did”

Harry smiled slyly, Draco could have sworn that he actually belonged in Slytherin with that smile of his, “Clean up this mess and for the whole day you have to answer any questions I have. Truthfully”

He gaped, _“That seems hardly fair, besides this was all your fault”_

“My fault! I didn’t do anything!”

_“Exactly! If you woke up and started getting ready, I wouldn’t have felt the need to prank you”_

Harry through his head back in frustration but loosened his grip on Draco, “Everything is my fault? I am to blame for all of your actions?” At this Draco nodded slowly wondering where exactly he was going with this. “So you’re saying, based off this logic, that even if I did nothing I am to blame” He did nothing this time but stare, and became thoroughly confused when the bloke started to laugh and turned serious again, “No, I am not going to give in to your silly logic, you are responsible for your own actions, prat, stop blaming everyone else. I know it is just a defense to turn things around, when you know it is clearly your fault.”

When Harry finished he set Draco down back on the shelf and he nearly felt like if he were a flower some of his petals were just ripped off. No one knew that, and if they did they didn’t tell it directly to his face and calling him out for his shit. Completely and utterly dumbstruck, “I’m going to the bathroom, when I get back this is all clean, right?” Why had Potter seemed to have this Father like attitude about him? Waking him up like that probably wasn’t the best ideas; it seemed it brought out the worst in Harry. It was mostly the hex, the books weren’t the problem, and maybe it was the question he had asked. There were so many things that could have triggered that response, and truth be told he didn’t hate it. It was the first time someone truly called him out of his crap and it was refreshing in a way.

It didn’t take long to put the books back, luckily because he had his wand, and he didn’t have to be careful this time not to hurt anyone. Though he had to stop when he heard movement in the room that wasn’t Harry, it was Weasely. Who had woken up and seen the flying books and went to check if Harry was inside the curtains. Which caused Draco to do something he prayed he would never have to do; lay down on the bed and pretend to be a _doll,_ and he was more than disturbed when Weasely poked around inside through the curtains. It wasn’t long until he spotted his girlfriends enchanted house and was a curious ass and decided to look into it and found him. He laid limp like a doll would and screamed internally that the bastard didn’t pick him up.

But of course he did.

“Why is there a Malfoy doll in..? Oh god”

And thank Merlin that Harry walked in at the moment and looked just as mortified as Draco felt. That feeling was soon replaced with whiplash when he decided to turn towards Harry rapidly and shove Draco towards him, “What the hell is this?” The lack of reply only made Weasel even angrier, “Harry! Why is there a Malfoy doll in your bed?”

And there seemed to be a small sigh of relief from the other party, probably worried that Draco had been compromised, “It is not what you think Ron”

Ron then shook his arm violently, “Then what the hell am I supposed to think!”

The movements made Draco want to throw up; apparently the bastard hasn’t forgiven him yet for everything and was holding on to grudges. “You wouldn’t understand” Even Draco knew that wasn’t the right thing to say at that moment and was beginning to feel like he was beginning to get crushed, “Ron! Be careful”

Weasel tossed the ‘doll’ to the bed and sighed with remorse, “Sorry, mate, I was just surprised and I had a god awful dream.”

That means he had just woken up from a night terror and Draco had just been involved and seeing this ‘doll’ in his best mates bed was not the most comforting of sights. While attention was not on him he took the moment to take account of any bones that might be crushed. One of his ribs felt fractured and his body felt very sore, but that was the extent of injury. Any harder he would’ve broken much more. Harry was consoling his friend until he went off to the bathroom and nearly jumped at Draco, “Are you okay?” He picked up the small blonde in haste but gently and brought him closure to his face so he could check for injury.

_“Good Lord Potter! You scared me! … Yes I am fine to answer your question, just a fractured rib and sore muscles.”_

Harry rapidly pulled out his wand and performed some healing spells, “Damn! I didn’t know he would have reacted like that!” He set down the blonde, “I’m sorry, and good thinking about the doll thing, but he is going to tell Hermione and she is a lot sharper. Don’t be surprised if she figures it out.” Well it wasn’t opposed to Granger knowing, she was brilliant and knew it was only a matter of time before she figured it out. Especially since Pooter was horrid at telling lies.

_“Only 6 in the morning and I am already injured. Are you ready to do something more dangerous Potter?”_

He looked frightened for a moment only realizing what we was about to bring the blonde into, “You probably shouldn’t go. Besides you said it wasn’t dangerous and you walked me through where I had to go”

_“Shut it, I am going whether you like it or not, besides you’d die without me, I’m like a male Granger, and that is the highest of compliments she will ever receive from me”_

“But you didn’t tell her”

_“That is besides the point, you need me and I would die of boredom without you, so before you start babbling, let’s go”_

“Fine” After a few moments of Harry gathering some last minute stuff they were off to the forest. Once they got out of sight Draco had asked if he could see at his normal eye level. It would be easier for him to navigate and tell Harry the right directions, and the only way he could do that if he rode on top of the brunettes’ hair. It was odd, only because his hair was unruly and wild but it smelt delicious. Did he just think delicious? Well, it did. It smelt of vanilla and Draco was a sucker for sweet things.

_“Dammit”_

Harry stopped thinking that something was wrong but Draco just grunted, “ _Nothing, never mind”_ Even if he was a sucker for sweet things, it didn’t just smell like vanilla but it smelt heavily of Potter and it should have grossed him out. But oh contrar, it actually elucidated a shiver, which he decidedly ignored.

“Alright, question time!”

The scarred boy said as they entered further into the forest.

“ _What?”_ He was more than thankful for being pulled out of his growing disturbing thoughts.

“You have to answer every question I ask” Harry said just a tad too cheerfully,

“ _Oh I see, this is one of your ploys to find out my secrets, isn’t it?”_

“Am I that obvious?” He sounded just like a Slytherin and it pleased Draco to an odd extent, “Well, seeing as though we know hardly anything about one another since we can’t openly talk during the day, this is a good time”

Draco only rolled his eyes at this, “ _Of course, I always want to bond when I walk through a dark scary forest.”_ Not at all hiding his sarcasm.

“Oh come on, if anything they will find me crazy talking to myself and leave us alone.” He paused for a moment letting that comment sink in, “Besides we don’t have to talk about things extremely personal, we can start small.”

He raised his brow, even though he knew Harry couldn’t see it, “ _Oh? So does that mean I get to ask questions too?”_

“Of course” No hesitation, alright, so they were really going to take this time to get to know one another. But why did he want to get to know Draco? He didn’t care before. Maybe he could ask him that now.

He wasn’t cross to the idea of getting to know a little more about the boy wonder, even though he has already learned quite a lot through his interactions through his friends. Well, it was a one sided thing and Draco didn’t talk, so it seemed only fair that Draco revealed some things about himself too, since he had seen a part of Harry that he only really shows while he is with his golden trio. A side that Draco hadn’t experienced when he had gotten accustomed to watching him, and he liked what he was beginning to learn. It was a nice and gentle Harry. And not that one that seemed to always be after him and trying to get him into trouble.

 _“You first, but I warn you, you may not like the answers.”_ He reassured the golden boy.

“Okay, something small”

Draco shook his head, “ _No, get the big questions out of the way, anticipation sucks, besides you’re going to ask about them anyway”_ Harry hesitated,

“Why do you believe what everyone says about you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ I love you guys~! Thank you so much!


	5. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding here, some bonding there, at least that is what should be happening, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine-o belong-o to Jk rolling-o, errors are mine, Enjoy~

Oh okay, so they were going to start with that, “ _What makes you think I believe them?”_ Harry hesitated for a moment and seemed very thoughtful as if he wasn’t sure how to formulate his thoughts into an understandable sentence.

“You say you deserve it, why?” Staying calm was going to be very hard for Draco seeing first hand just how personal Harry wanted to get.

_“Before I answer that, tell me, why do you care?”_

He shook his head slowly to show his distaste but didn’t want to hurt Draco by jerking, “It’s not odd to care about a friend Draco, this is normal” What did this kid know about normal, and why was he speaking as if he already knew what Draco was actually thinking.

 _“Are you justifying that for me or yourself?”_ That bite remark was a little uncalled for but he wasn’t sure that he wanted to talk about this right now. He avoided that topic in his own head for years and wasn’t about to start dissecting it in front of Potter for the first time. He soon felt bad after a several moments of awkward silence, and tried to peek down at the face that shone a odd bright shade of red, must be the lighting. It was pretty dark already and they hadn’t even stepped in for more than five minutes. _“Just ask a different question”_

He could practically hear the frown forming on the man under him, under him, that wasn’t at all inappropriate. “Okay, you don’t have to answer it, but I want to say something about it”

Oh hear we go, _“I don’t want your pit-“_ but he was cut off,

“Look, it isn’t pity but it is something that has been bothering me all day.”

Draco sighed heavily to emphasize his distaste, _“Fine, continue”_

And he did, “I don’t like how you’re so accepting about all of the hatred coming your way-“

 _“I can’t contro-“_  Draco interrupted but was quickly let down,

“Let me finish, I know how the world is, and I regret to say I was one of those people thinking you got what you deserved” Well that hurt a bit, Draco knew that was true but that didn’t mean he wanted to hear it, he was about to just shut the boy wonder out but decided to continue listening. “I’m sorry” What? What for? Apparently he said that out loud, “For not taking your hand our first year” Oh, but how is that connected to what they were just talking about?

“It may seem unrelated, but I was thinking that if I had taken your hand, we would have been friends and you may have had a different experience. You may have even chosen the side that you actually wanted. And wouldn’t have to go through such pain. You’re still a prat don’t get me wrong, but I misjudged you and I shouldn’t have, and I’m sorry.” Potter exhaled as if he was holding his breath as he said all of that, but he wasn’t paying attention because he himself couldn’t breathe.

Why was Potter saying all of this? Wasn’t he just supposed to be watching Draco not understanding him? Everything he said was like knives in his heart, and he wasn’t supposed to apologize to Draco. He wasn’t in the mood for this. He didn’t want Potter to feel as if it was his fault and he didn’t want to hear this. He didn’t want to be reminded the he could have made the right choices and everything would have been happier. He always thought those what if statements, ‘what if this’ or ‘what if that’. It was too damn late for all of that and Draco was sick of it. Sick of this kid thinking he knew everything there was to know about Draco. As if he could see directly through him. It wasn’t fair and how come he can tell what Draco is thinking and feelings and Draco couldn’t tell what Potter was thinking or feeling.

* * *

 

Several seconds creeped by and Harry stopped in his tracks and reached his hand up to see if Draco was still alive, “Draco?”

This action brought him back to his senses and uttered, _“The hell?”_ And that caused Harry to halt his hand, “ _What the fuck Potter?”_ That wasn’t the response he had been expecting but then again Draco surprises him often, _“If you think for one second that I believe anything you just said, then you’ve got another thing coming”_

Draco was angry but why? What had he said but the truth? “What? Why?”

_“You know nothing about me, and here you are talking as if you do. Well news flash Potter! You’re wrong! You’re wrong, wrong, wrong.”_

Harry sighed, this sounded like a child who just got caught stealing from the cookie jar and was trying to go on the offensive to change the subject, kind of like, ‘I wasn’t stealing from the cookie jar, you were’ He wasn’t the wisest person, hell he wasn’t even the strongest, and probably not the brightest either, but does Draco even realize he has been practically pouring his feelings out into Harrys’ mind? Everything he said when he spoke was dripping with emotions, it confused Harry to no end because he thought it was his own emotions he were feelings. Until, that is, he realized they weren’t his.

“Shut up, Draco. Geez. You do realize you’re a terrible liar?” Which was true to an extent, he used to be an excellent liar but that was before he invaded Harrys mind, “I wasn’t saying that what happened to you was my fault, but I can’t help but feel I could have helped to prevent it, now could I?”

He could feel how angry Draco was getting and he supposed he could have handled this situation differently but this is how it is going to be, “ _Why the hell do you care? You’re the one who rejected me, it is too late to take that back!”_ Ouch, literally, he was pulling Harrys’ hair in his fit of anger, and here the truth comes out. He was angry at him for doing that,

“Is it too late?” He said with a slight tone of being hurt. On purpose, just to see if it would calm the blonde down a bit, it worked, he felt a bit sleazy but he just wanted Draco to be happy. Why? He didn’t care to analyze, he just liked it better that way. And through his experience he could do anything he set his mind to, even coming back from the dead.

 _“…N-no”_ Soft and hesitant and it made Harrys’ heart ache something new.

“So then tell me, can we be friends?” They had made a silent pact, but now he wanted to make it official. He waited patiently for Draco to reply, “It’s yes or no, I understand your silence, I just want to hear you say it.”

_“Well it’s not like you can actually hear me-“_

“Draco” how did he manage to make that stern but soft, he would have to figure that trick out later,

 _“God freaking Gryffindors! Yes, alright, fine we can be friends”_ He went on the defensive, which was usually a good sign, meant he was hiding his embarrassment.

“Right, now, answer my question” Harry chuckled and had a wide grin on his face,

_“Repeat it”_

He rolled his eyes slowly but did, “Why do you believe what everyone says?” Draco paused for a moment and he was scared that he was going to avoid the question again,

“ _I don’t believe them, I just, I just find it hurtful is all. Plus it isn’t like I can do anything about it. Not with the ministry breathing down my back every moment.”_ Well that at least was true and he could feel no sense of doubt in the blondes voice,

“Ministry? They haven’t bothered you since the trial”

_“No, they haven’t bothered me since I turned small and have been with you.”_

_“Don’t be daft, it is because you’re their boy wonder and they think you’ll keep a close eye on me”_ Draco answered his question that was hanging in the air, _“You really didn’t know? Isn’t that was Slughorn asked you to do when he whispered in your ear?”_ What? When? Oh, when the professor told him…. Harry laughed and that seemed to confuse Draco, _“Why are you laughing?”_

He almost tripped over a branch, “Slughorn didn’t say that! Hahaha! He just wanted to say something inappropriate without you listening”

Draco pulled at Harrys’ hair, “ _How was I supposed to know? I thought he was just asking you to spy on me and that that was why you had the sudden interest in me, well, what did he say then?”_ Harry tried very hard to stop laughing but it was really hard, Draco could be really stupid sometimes.

Then he got an idea, “I’m, not, telling”

Draco gasped, “ _Why not?”_ His voice sounded a bit suspicious near the end of that sentence.

“Do you really want to know?” Draco began to waiver in hesitation and wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to know but decided he would die of curiosity later,

 _“Yes…”_ Very suspicious like, and Harry couldn’t help but laugh in response,

“Then tell me a secret, one that no one knows but Draco himself.”

_“What are you playing at? Why do you want to know?”_

Slughorn hadn’t said anything too atrocious but Harry did intend to keep it a secret, “A secret for a secret” He loved that he could be this way with Draco, if he acted this way with his other friends they wouldn’t appreciate it as much and it seemed that Draco actually like it. Not that he said so but Harry could feel it when Draco spoke.

It was a nice perk knowing how Draco felt when he spoke; it meant that it took a shorter time for Harry to understand how Draco truly felt after the first couple of days it wasn’t too hard. Although they hadn’t even been together for a whole week, it felt like they had known each other for years. Being lost in thought while walking and talking wasn’t the best idea and he nearly ran into a tree.

 _“Ok, fine…”_ But he paused, probably thinking of a good secret to tell, _“Haven’t told anyone this, not even my father, he wouldn’t exactly approve, but lets say, I go fishing with a rainbow rod”_ That was an odd reference, it was very muggle sounding and how did Draco know about fishing references. Maybe that was a hidden meaning too.

First he had to figure out what the hell ‘fishing with a rainbow rod’ meant. Maybe he just liked to fish a lot, or he liked to do muggle things when his father wasn’t looking. Well that made sense because he had sensed a tinge of excitement in his voice when Harry was telling him about the different muggle appliances in the enchanted house. “So you like to do muggle things?”

He could almost hear the slap of the face palm from above him, a slap above him, that wasn’t at all wrong. _“You’re a fucking idiot, y’know that?”_

He shrugged at this and tried to look up at the blonde but failed and decided it was very hard to talk to him while he was on his head. But he was telling him directions too and he supposed that was a bit more important. “What? How am I supposed to know what you mean?”

_“It was an obvious muggle reference and I used it specifically so you’d get it! Gah, I don’t want to have to spell it out for you! But here let me since you’re an idiot. G-A-Y, What the hell does that spell Potter?”_

Huh, G, a, oh. “What?!”

He finally realized, _“Ding ding ding, have we finally shed some light in that empty brain of yours”_

“But did you date that one girl, in Slytherin?”

Harry struggled to remember her name, _“Very specific Potter, yes, that is helpful and if you are talking about Pansy, then no, we were just close friends.”_

He could hear the sarcasm at first, “But you said you didn’t have any friends”

That wasn’t the right thing to say and was punched on the top of the head for it, _“She isn’t here, is she?”_ No, he supposed she wasn’t and that was the same as having no friends, when you can’t speak to the friends you have because they are only God knows where.

“How do you know? Oh please tell me it wasn’t that one guy?” He even surprised himself with that comment. Who cares if Draco did have relations with that one guy, whom he can’t remember his name.

  _“And what if I did?”_ Harry felt the amused tone in his head and felt a tinge of something in his heart, and that was odd. Playing it off seemed like the best bet right now, since he didn’t want to get into this too deeply, it was starting to get frightening. He shrugged.

 _“No I’ve never been with a man, not that it is any of your business, I just don’t happen to find any interest in the opposite sex.”_ Relief washed over him, what? These things are weird, why was he feeling relieved that he hadn’t been with another man, not another, just, a man. Okay, he really needed to stop thinking; it was beginning to get complicated. _“Well?”_

“Well what?”

“ _Idiot, I told you a secret now you tell me what Slughorn said”_ Oh right, well what Slughorn said didn’t have the magnitude of what Draco had just told him, and he frankly didn’t want to because of what he now knows about Draco.

“Um, I’m not sure you want to know.”

The response that Draco had to this was what he had expected and was momentarily hexed, _“You said you’d tell me”_

He shook off the sting of that hex, because it was small and only meant to be a warning, “Alright, alright but don’t pull my hair.” Especially now that he had this new information what Slughorn said was a bit more awkward, “W-well he said…”

_“Spit it out!”_

He grabbed Draco in frustration and brought him in view, “Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute, it’s a bit awkward now.” The blonde seemed disgruntled by the sudden man handling but calmed and just sat in his hand as they walked forward.

“He was only joking, but he said, ‘Don’t take advantage of the poor boy Mr. Potter, he might fall in love with you’ and I replied with, ‘I hardly doubt that’ but he was only teasing, I doubt he knew about your secret!”

Draco was small but he could see a sudden flash of scarlet on that pale skin but it was only for a second before it went away, _“Don’t get your hopes up, Potter, you’re not my type”_ and Harry could see a small pink tongue come out and point at him. It was adorable.

He chuckled and decided to tease him, “Darn, I was hoping I was!” He added a wink at the end to emphasize his tease and put the small bloke back on the top of his head before he saw any more of the blonde face. Which was, even though tiny, absolutely gorgeous, how had he not seen that before? Wait, why was he seeing it now?

Right now, his thoughts were dangerous and he tried to stay out of it, but it wasn’t hard after Draco spoke, _“Where the hell are we?”_

Shit, both of them weren’t paying attention and Harry was walking aimlessly. He hadn’t gotten a direction for thirty minutes and thought he was going the right way so he didn’t ask. And it didn’t fucking help that the sun was already going down. It hadn’t even been that long! How the hell did the time go by so quickly and how the hell did they get so lost?

“Draco, please tell me you’re just messing with me” the silence that followed meant he wasn’t. The forest was beginning to get real dark and very creepy at a rapid pace. Panic began to set in both of them and they had absolutely no idea what they should do now. Luckily, even in his panic, he remembered he grabbed the Mauraders map, and pulled it out. He looked around and decided it was best they set up shelter now. “Draco, snap out of it, I need you sane, we have to set up camp for the night.” He reached up to feel if the blonde was still there and sighed in relief when he felt the body trembling in his hand; it meant he was at least alive. Maybe Draco was actually scared of the dark. He felt the sudden urge to comfort the smaller male.

But first, he put wards up to protect them from anything that decided was hungry and wanted to have some Harry Potter Barbeque. Usually Hermione did this, but seeing as though she wasn’t here, it was him who had to do it. And Draco joined in with his tiny wand when he came back to his senses.

 _“Alright, we can figure this out, let’s set up the tent and look at the map we brought.”_ He grabbed the pack with the shrunken tent, expanded it and rushed inside, even though it didn’t make much of a difference, he felt better inside the tent.

“Here I have this map; it was made by my dad and the other Mauraders. It shows where exactly we are and others, which comes in handy.” He set Draco down on the table where he spread out of the map, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

And the map appeared, _“Fun pass word.”_ Draco seemed to feel better that they had this map and wasn’t in all out panic mode any more. If they got lost, that would be the end of it, and search parties would be commenced for them. “ _This is handy Potter, I’m surprised you were smart enough to bring it”_ He sounded happier.

Except, Draco wasn’t happy actually, he stared at the map gaping, and very, very frightened. Which only caused Harry to look towards the area he was gaping at; it was around the area where they were currently tented. He noticed that they had walked quite far and was nearly to where they needed to go, he hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary in the map that surrounded them. Until he noticed that there were three people in the tent, not two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me life! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting messy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K characters, my errors :) Enjoy! A bit longer than normal ;)

“Fuck, Draco are you alright?” Harry managed to huff out, “Draco!” He began to panic; the blonde was unresponsive and lay limp in his hand, but he was slightly relieved when he grunted in pain. “Oh I’m so sorry! I don’t… I can’t… I’m” He began to felt tears well up in his eyes and his eyes darted around their dark surroundings. He needed to get out, they needed to leave and return to Hogwarts. They managed to get away but after everything that happened, he wouldn’t exactly consider their exit lucky. If it weren’t for Draco they’d both be dead. Oh, if Draco died he wouldn’t forgive it. He would march back over there and kill it.

He was running, running who the hell knows where, and he found a small burrow and hid inside. He looked at the doll like figure lying in his hand and his heart clenched in the worst ways. This was his entire fault. He held Draco close to his face, but was careful not to do any further damage. He took deep breaths to steady his heart, he felt like he was about to explode out into tears, screams and who knows what else. He checked around his body, he was fine except a few bruises and cuts, but Draco, he winced at the blonde. He cast spells to help but this was beyond his medical knowledge and he was still unconscious.

It was quiet, too quiet, but he was sure that they were safe for now.

He nearly jumped out of his pants when he heard a loud croak coming from behind him, “Harry Potter” He turned slowly towards the ground and there was a toad, and it spoke. His eyes were nearly popping out of his head, “relax, you’re safe here.”

The toad hopped towards him and it was odd, was he on drugs that he was hearing a toad, then again worse things have happened today, “How do you know we are safe?”

It looked like the toad rolled his eyes, “Because you’re in my domain, and I have no quarrel with you and welcome you here. Some other mythical creatures don’t.”

Harry was still very suspicious but decided that trusting this toad was his best bet. He set Draco down carefully on some moss that was very soft. The toad stared at him as he did this, and it hopped towards Draco, but on instinct he pulled his wand on the toad, “Harry, he needs medical attention.”

Hesitantly he withdrew his wand and in the corner of his eye he saw Frog Spawn, the shit they were after. This wasn’t dangerous his ass. “Can I have some of that?” He didn’t want to ask, but since it was his domain as he said, it was the polite thing to do.

It would be like taking something from someones’ house, “Oh, you’re the first to ever ask; usually they just take it, sure, take a few.”

If having a conversation with a toad wasn’t the weirdest thing than he didn’t know what else, besides talking to a snake once. His parseltongue was gone so this toad spoke English, which was worse.

The toad clicked his tongue, “What happened? He is in terrible condition, he’s broken everywhere and his heart is failing”

Harrys’ heart clenched in the worst of ways and started to gasp, “It… it…” He couldn’t breathe and he did not want to explain what had happened. His heart couldn’t handle thinking over those memories again.

Draco glow green for a moment, “He should be fine for a few hours but you really need to take him back to Hogwarts… And Harry, count yourself lucky you found me, otherwise, he wouldn’t have made it. ” Harry nodded and pulled out his map, the only thing he managed to grab before things went sour.  He needed to know where they were and what the quickest route out of the forest was. Wow, he ran far, then again he might have been running for hours, he didn’t know, all he knew was he had to get away, had to get Draco to a safe place.

“You need to leave, now”

Was all the toad said before Harry nodded and picked up Draco gently. He wasn’t going to question why the toad had said that all of a sudden, the ominous sound was enough for Harry to understand. Luckily he found a route to take and ran for Hogwarts. He didn’t care how tired he was, he was responsible for what happened to Draco, and he would never forgive himself if he couldn’t protect him like he promised.

* * *

 

_Several hours before_

Three?! He immediately had pulled out his wand and scanned the area and hadn’t seen anyone except himself and Draco. “Draco! How did you get big again?” He grabbed the now big Draco and pulled him aside to look at the map and the map said there were just him and Draco there. He sighed and put the map back in his pocket, maybe it had been defective, and he’d have to check it out later. He looked at the now big Draco and was confused for a moment, were his eyes silver before? “Hey! You didn’t answer my question… hey… what’s wrong?” The blonde started to shiver and shake, and Harry put his hand on the boy to calm him down and felt a rush of warmth over his body, well that never happened before.

But suddenly there were tears coming out of those almost entrancing silver eyes and it had Harry in a panic. He didn’t know what to do so he just grabbed him and embraced him in his arms. “Shhh… it’s okay” Maybe he had been terrified or whatever happened to make Draco big again hurt? He didn’t know, but he knew he hated seeing him cry. He’d never seen him like this. The now taller male returned Harrys embrace and it felt warm, but something was off. Even if Draco was being hurt he wouldn’t act this way, he would never be silent and take this, and he would complain and yell about things that made no sense.

Harry looked up into the blondes eyes and they were getting closer to his. They were so beautiful, and before he realized it he was closing his own eyes as those eyes got even closer, and their lips were a hair apart. He wanted to close the distance; he wanted to take this man right here, right now. Or be taken; at this point he didn’t care. Those eyes did things to him, things he never thought would. So close…

“ _POTTER_!”

His eyes shot open and pushed the taller man away, this wasn’t Draco!

_“Thank Merlin! If you had kissed him, that would’ve been the end for you.”_

He looked at the fake Draco and realized the real one wasn’t on his head or anywhere near him, this caused him to panic. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the fake Draco. “You! Who the hell are you?”

It smirked and looked at his own hand, “What are you talking about sweetie? Isn’t this who you want?” Emphasizing the ‘who’ and using Dracos’ voice in a low baritone, in a just had sex kind of voice. Intoxicating.

Harry put two and two together, “I don’t desire men”

Its tongue clicked, “Hmm, that’s an obvious lie. I only take the form of a desired man, usually it’s women, but I get the lucky opportunity to seduce the great Harry Potter.” It nearly purred in Dracos voice and it strode nearer to Harry and it grazed its finger on his jaw line and traced down to his shoulder and as it walked around Harry it trailed the finger down his back. He shivered at this Draco look alike and tried very hard to compose himself.

“I don’t desire him” but it neared behind him close and whispered in a dark voice in his ear,

“Oh we both know that isn’t true” He then bit down on a very sensitive spot on his neck and did things with his tongue.

It nearly made Harry go mad and drop all sense right there, _“Potter! I need you… to concentrate… He has you in a trance! Get out, quick! Find the loop hole, hurry!”_

The sound of Dracos voice in his mind was what brought him back to his senses, it had panic and urgency. Like he was in lots of pain, shit, he needed to get out. He hadn’t realized he closed his eyes, and the succubus’ hands were tracing around his chest, which felt heavenly with it using Dracos hands, but he needed to find the loop hole. But what does that even mean? His eyes scanned the illusions and tried to find something that was out of place or not right. But there was nothing, nothing out of the ordinary, there! He found it, it was a bright red object that neither Draco nor him owned, he elbowed the fake Draco and went towards it and grabbed it. The illusion faded and he found the monster holding Draco in his hands, squeezing, hard. “Draco!” The thing holding it was large, it was larger than buck beak but its bottom half was basilisk and his top half was scaly human like, which horns that only reminded Harry of the devil. Weren’t these creatures supposed to be beautiful?

“How did you get out?” The monster stared towards Harry, but Harry pointed his wand at the monster, “Silly human, wand magic doesn’t work on me.” It started to laugh and looked at the struggling blonde in his hand and licked him, “Mmmm, haven’t eaten in a while, and this one is just as pretty as a girl, a shame he is so small, but it matters not.” He opened his mouth, which unhinged like a snake and he slowly brought the blonde to his mouth, Harry looked around the room and remembered that he had brought something else in case they had encountered the devil.

He ran towards the evil snake looking creature, and tackled it, hard. It dropped Draco and it was pretty big so he fell from a large height, Harry reached his hand out to try to soften the landing but the tail of the creature reached over and slammed Harry to the ground. Landing in an oof and watched as Draco landing harshly on the ground, completely unconscious. He almost looked dead. Harry’s eye sight went red with anger and he slithered out from under the creatures hold and ran to his bag and pulled out the weapon he had brought back from the muggle world.

Golden Eagle, he bought it on a trip to the States with Ron, they needed a change in scenery after George died, he hadn’t really want to buy it then but the vendors there were very persuasive, and they didn’t even check his passport. Americans were crazy but, he brought it with them because Draco said wand magic didn’t work. He never actually shot it, and never wanted to, it was against every one of his moral codes but now he was glad he brought it. In theory he has shot it, so how hard could it be? He gripped it and pointed it towards the monster, but all it did give a confused look, apparently never saw a gun before. It was the wizarding world; of course they had never seen one. They aren’t typically allowed in London, but magic helped conceal it, and he used his credentials to have it in Hogwarts. He hated being called the golden boy, or savior but it had its perks.

He aimed it and shot, but it had a small recoil which he hadn’t been expecting and nearly hit himself in the face. It didn’t hit the creature, but he shot again and it hit its tail and it hissed at him, suddenly aware that Harry can hurt him now. Why hadn’t he used this while fighting Voldemort, it would have been so useful! He shot it multiple times but it still was standing strong, and the bullets were running out. He grabbed Draco as he brandished the gun at the creature to back away, it was in pain but it was still not going down. Of course it wasn’t a gun wasn’t going to kill a mythical creature, but at least it was enough to secure Draco in his own arms.

The shots were so loud, it had his ears ringing. Apparently it was so loud it had attracted the centaurs that were near them, they came to check the problem. The wards were still up, but he lifted them because he knew these centaurs. And they rushed into the tent; more like trampled the tent over, and Harry managed to run out before it collapsed on him.

He ran into the main centaur, “Harry Potter, what brings you to the forest?”

But immediately shifted his attention to the succubus that was slithering out of the tent, “What are you doing out of your domain creature?”

“Oh, hello centaurs, and I believe we are on the border lines. Besides I’m hungry” He hissed and centaur bucked his legs,

“Bull shit, these are men, how dare you? Especially Harry Potter.”

The snake thing rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t going to eat the special Potter, I’d get killed by every wizard out there, I was going to eat his beautiful ex death eater friend.”

The centaur picked Harry up from the floor, “Run, this is going to get messy and we can’t protect you”

All of their stuff was still inside the now collapsed tent and Harry hesitated but remembered he needed the map because it was in the illusion that he had put the map in his pocket, not reality, and he ran towards the tent as the centaurs charged at the succubus. It was getting bloody and dirt was flying in the air, he located the map and ran the other direction.

* * *

 

Now he wasn’t sure where he was, he was just running, Draco was running out of time, the toad had did some things and it seemed like the blond was better by five percent but he looked broken and bloody, it made him sick. This was his fault, if he hadn’t fallen into the trance he would’ve be able to protect Draco. He was stupid enough to look directly into its eyes and had to fall for its tricks. He wasn’t in love with Draco, no, but it was true that he was prettier than a girl. It would be a lie to say that he didn’t even have a small desire for the boy.

But it was outrageous and he hadn’t even tried to stop if from forming, and that could cost him the life of someone else he holds dear. Draco was a prat before, but even when he was a prat, Harry found refuge in making fun of him at times. He was one of the only kids to treat him like he wasn’t a celebrity. And he was one of the few who even though knew his flaws, made fun of him for it but in actuality was very considerate. He was actually a softy inside and Harry knew that the moment he kissed him on his nose that night.

It may have been motherly or it may have meant something else entirely but Harry didn’t care, because it showed that Draco cared, even through his insults, it had opened his eyes to understand the blonde even more. And now it seemed like he was going to lose him. He swore that if he continued running like this, his heart would stop working. But he saw light and that only made him run faster. Like hell he was going to give up and lose another, not again, never again.

* * *

 

Oh, ouch, okay, I am not going to move. Draco twitched as he woke up, and the light was blinding. Where was he? Did he die? He blinked a few times and saw he was in the infirmary. Okay, not dead. He tried to move but remembered that his body ached and he preferred to stay still. His eyes scanned around and saw no one, except the nurse and Slughorn were talking to the side away from Draco.

He worried for a minute because there was no sign of Harry anywhere. There was an empty chair next to him but that was it. He wanted to get up and look for the brunette but his body could barely move, and he even made some struggling and painful grunts when he tried to move his hand. Apparently, Slughorn heard it, how? And approached the blonde, “Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling? Any better?” He didn’t want to talk but for some reason he couldn’t talk directly to Slughorns mind. He tried but he didn’t get any responses. That was when he noticed his body had gotten slightly bigger. Not his normal size, not even close, he was probably the size of a new born baby but had the features of a grown man.

His eye brows furrowed in confusion at Slughorn and he seemed to have understood what he was questioning at the moment. “Oh my boy don’t worry Harry will be back, he is outside the infirmary talking with Ms. Granger.” He gestured towards the door and all Draco could do was roll his eyes. That wasn’t his question but it was a relief to know that Harry was safe and sound. He had a lot of questions but the one he wanted Slughorn to answer was how his body got bigger and why he wouldn’t speak directly to his mind. “About the potion Draco, I figured out what exactly went wrong; some ingredients of Polyjuice potion flew into the mix and a few Veritaserum ingredients as well. I haven’t quite figured out with exactly, but I gave you a Veritaserum Antidote and it seemed to have helped a little, but as for the other things, I am going to need a bit more time.”

Draco rolled his eyes. Snape had told him all about Shrinking potions and he was a fool to not remember what could happen if certain ingredients mixed. Draco knew exactly which ingredients now, but that wasn’t going to help any. He glared at the buffoon that stood next to his bed. Snape, why did you have to die and leave them with this idiot?

He may be hurt but he is the same Draco, same bite, “So then, the ingredient of Veritaserum was Jobberknoll feathers, which caused the ability to speak into minds, and the antidote took that away and made me big enough to be heard. The ingredients from the Polyjuice were Bicorn horn and most likely Skin of Boomslang which reacted badly to the Wormwood and cowbane. Those mixes allowed me to have the features of a man but turn as small as a fetus. Shrinking potion is only supposed to make a person younger, but those ingredients threw it off.” All of that, even though said in a struggled whisper, was hard to say to the idiot. He ended up in a coughing fit that ended with blood in his hand. It was worth it though, the idiot professor was dumbstruck the entire time, well, until he started coughing.

The nurse came over and helped him up so that he could take some blood replenishing potion and water. He felt very grateful for the water. He took some deep breaths and looked over to Slughorn, “That’s it then, but you know as well as I that, with all of those ingredients mixed together, it will take at least a month to figure out a cure, if there is one.”

Draco hated how he sounded cheerful all the damn time. His head hurt and now he was in the worst of moods, happy he was alive, but in a terrible mood. “Are you done then?”

Slughorn frowned, “One more thing, the whole school knows now.”

“What?!” He practically screamed, “Why the hell does everyone know?” This caused yet another coughing fit, Slughorn stepped back as if the scream had hit him,

“Calm, yourself, your lungs were nearly to the point of collapsing; whatever happened out there did quite some damage to you… And in regards to your position, what do you expect would happen when Mr. Potter comes running into Hogwarts nearly dying himself running to the infirmary in front of the entire school.” He was walking away slowly, indicating he was quite done with conversing with Draco, “Couldn’t keep it a secret any longer after that stunt.” And with that he left, and when he opened the door and he saw Harry and Granger talking, and his heart fluttered for a second when he saw the brunette look towards him as well. Slughorn looked between them and smiled smugly and walked away closing the door behind him.

_The hell was that?_ Draco thought as he clenched his fist over his heart.

* * *

 

Draco didn’t know but it had been two entire days that Draco was in the infirmary and Harry never once left his side, only ever to use the bathroom. Those two days for him was excruciatingly painful, and he refused to leave his side. Slughorn came in once and gave him a certain potion and Draco grew slightly but stopped when he was the size of a baby. He was slightly relieved that Slughorn was working on a cure still but not as relieved as he should have been.

Over the past couple of days he rarely ate and slept, but he was able to do a lot of thinking. He tried very hard not to but it was hard to ignore the nagging questions that he just had to ask himself. Why had he and Draco gotten into such a mess? When had he begun to be attracted to this blonde prat? Why did it have to be him? And several different things that were clouding his mind and keeping him up at night. He thought over the events of their previous adventure and wondered how he got into the trance in the first place. He didn’t look into his eyes the first time, not until he had already turned into Draco.

His thoughts were all over the place and he had no idea how to formulate anything. He needed help, this wasn’t working for him. He didn’t analyze things; that just wasn’t his thing, he couldn’t, it wasn’t in his nature. Hermione came in several times to check up on him, the first time he had asked her about succubus’ and she said she would read up more about it and get back to him. He didn’t dare ask her anything else. Maybe, knowing more about the succubus would clear up other things. He couldn’t feel that way towards Draco that just didn’t make sense. He wasn’t into men, and he surely wasn’t fond of Draco. Of course he valued him as a friend but that was as far as it went, right?

Ron even came in once and finally understood that the doll wasn’t actually a doll and immediately felt bad afterwards. But reassured his best mate that Draco had no hard feelings over it, which surprised even him at the time, instead Draco just joked about it, which made his heart go out to him. It was actually painful for Harry to watch Draco just accept those things that people do that hurt him.

Harry shook his head and tried to pry all thoughts of Draco from his mind because it was all getting too confusing and jumbled. He would rather someone else tell him what was going on in his mind, and then he would be able to figure it out on his own if it was true.

Hermione walked in and smiled softly at the beaten up Harry, “I got more information, come on, let’s go out and talk”

Harry shook his head, “I can’t Mione, I can’t leave him, not again”

He ended that softly and Hermione gave him an understanding look, “You need to step away for a moment, come on” She held out her hand for Harry to take, he hesitated but he took it. She was right, as always, staying there next to Draco only made him think about the blonde even more, which was driving him mad.

He followed her out to the hallway and nodded over to Slughorn who was talking with the nurse. Once they were out Hermione pulled out the book from her bag. It wasn’t big like the usual ones she read but it was still big for the amount that Harry would ever read.

“So, what I found about succubus’ is actually quite interesting.” Usually anything she reads is interesting, Harry added mentally, “A succubus can only stay in his domain, he fights for it against other mythical creatures. Since this was a male you encountered, I won’t mention the female ones.”

Harry nodded and she continued, “Well, if this creature hasn’t eaten in a year, their powers increase, probably why you got trapped without needed to look in his eyes. But succubus’ only take form of the ones you desire, even if it is just physical, actually it says here that especially physical. Succubus’ like to take their victims and then eat them and by take I mean…”

Harry knew exactly what she meant and he actually thought it too when that thing took Dracos form, but of course he didn’t tell Hermione the details, she was persistent but Harry is stubborn.

“Yeah, so it doesn’t exactly take form of the one you love, because sometimes it is different, depending on the person, right, who did you see again Harry?”

Harry gave her a look, “Nice try, I didn’t say”

She began to stomp her feet, “Oh come on Harry! Please!”

He crossed his arms and added a stern, “no” and she pouted but let it go again, for now.

Well that was good news then, he sighed somewhat relieved. So then he wasn’t in love with Draco, but it was true that he was an attractive man; he would be lying if he said he wasn’t. He felt better. Hermione stood there and continued to look over the pages in case there was something else of interest for Harry to know. He had told her everything that had happened, he left out a few details of course, but he was reprimanded for having a gun in Hogwarts by Hermione but he knew she was partly glad he didn’t listen to her for once. “I’m sorry Harry, if I had known that you found the same sex to be attractive I wouldn’t have asked you to go.”

He nearly choked on his own breath, “I’m sorry what?”

She chuckled, “I’m not stupid Harry, it was a male Succubus, I’ve read this book.” It was only a matter of time before she connected those dots, but she was wrong because he wasn’t attracted to the same sex. There were hundreds of male actors that he knew were handsome, but wasn’t attracted to them.

Only Draco.

At that same moment Slughorn exited and he looked over to check on Draco quickly and found the small boy was sitting up and looking at him too, their eyes connected for a moment. His heart fluttered and flew into his throat.

He didn’t even notice Slughorns greeting but he did notice the smirk that lay on his friends face, “Oh, my” Was all she said, “Harry” She then followed with saying his name very suggestively, “You’re face… it’s red” She smirked and hit his shoulder gently with the book, and raised an eyebrow at him, “Hmm, your damsel in distress has woken up, the knight should rush to his side” She playfully poked him at his side. He couldn’t say anything to her as she walked away, more like skipped away.

She turned back for a moment and found him still standing there, smiled and shoed him to go into the infirmary. He wanted to protest when his senses came back that she got the wrong idea, but he was too distracted by what the hell his heart fluttering meant. He never felt this way before, towards anyone, he had felt lust for sure, he is a grown man, he knows what lust feels like. But this, this was different. He hadn’t even felt this way with Ginny, which was the reason he and Ginny broke it off, was because there was no spark and it seemed like she had a thing for Neville. Poor girl, Neville had a thing for Luna.

He hesitated to open the door, he still hadn’t sorted things out and if he were to see Draco now things would just be awkward. Well they didn’t have to be, Draco didn’t have to know what happened. Yeah, he could just tell him what he told Hermione. Of course though, Hermione probably figured out who it was that he saw in the illusion by now. He groaned internally and decidedly opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed up the format a bit, hopefully it is a bit easier on the eyes :D J.K's stuff, my errors! Enjoy~

Draco was staring at the door and clenching his chest. _The hell was that?_ Obviously his heart decided to jumpstart when he looked at Harry’s face, but had it ever done that before. No. Or at least not as noticeable as now, he couldn’t. Not Potter, anyone but Potter. This wasn’t supposed to happen! Everything was getting confusing and complicated. He just wanted to get through his eighth year and move on with his life. But no, apparently his stupid excuse for a heart has other plans.

He was getting tired of sitting up and it was hurting his back. He laid back down with a flop and hissed in response. He rubbed his face and used his hand to cover his eyes, and let out a heavy, frustrated sigh. Why did things like this keep happening to him? He was probably, by far, the most unlucky person on the planet. This wasn’t fair, Potter had been more than civil with him and friendly, and he knew he should have been more careful than to take those things to heart. He knew that he shouldn’t have taken those stupid things he said seriously.

He wasn’t playing fair and it hurt, actually, a lot. It was Potters fault though; he acted too friendly with this ex-death eater. Of course his heart had decided to misunderstand.

Draco wasn’t an idiot, he knew what this feeling meant, even if he hadn’t really felt it before. He was sure that he desired the stupid golden boy before but this was different. This wasn’t lust. It was fucking confusion. Which only meant one thing, Draco shuddered at the thought and absolutely refused to even accept such things. He didn’t have any chance in Hell with that man.

When did he first notice it? Well that was an easy fucking question. When he saw Harry being seduced by the Succubus the look in Harrys eyes was complete and utter pleasure. They were hazed over with desire and Draco wanted for those eyes to look at him that way. He had wanted to see those eyes over him or below him, whichever. That was the first notice. The second was how angry he felt that Harry found some man attractive, and how he wished that it was him Harry was seeing.

If it was him that Harry saw, it would at least mean he desired him in some way, and at this point Draco would take any scraps handed to him. But how could the Savior desire such a broken piece of shit. It was a vulgar way of viewing himself but it was how it was. Draco was so lost in his thoughts and own despair that he hadn’t even noticed the door opened and that Harry walked over to his bed side.

“Draco”

And Draco twitched, but after that didn’t move a muscle. His hand was still placed solid over his face and he was frozen, not at all ready to face the one thing that was causing him to want to rip out his own heart. He separated his fingers so that one eye peered through to see the look on Harrys face, it was soft and full of concern. He didn’t deserve to be looked at that way, not for all of this idiotic sentiments running through his head. Not for everything he has ever done. He didn’t know why this man looked at him this way, like he was the only thing on the planet he cared for. He groaned internally, _I don’t want to hurt him, so I’ll keep it to myself._ If he told him or showed any sort of affection towards Harry, the boy wonder would just feel obligated to show it back because of pity or because Harry was too nice to say no.

He moved his hand from his face and tried to manage a smile that didn’t look like it was in pain, but it didn’t quite work because the concern on the other party only grew. Draco wondered what Harry would do if he knew it wasn’t the physical pain that was causing him to look that this.

“Are you alright?” Harry inched closer to take a closer look at the large doll sized Draco. God he did not want Harrys face so close to him right now, can’t he tell that he is killing him? No, probably not because he is a daft tosser and if he knew that would defeat the purpose of hiding it.

He decided to go with his usual remarks, “The hell does it look like? Does it look like I am alright?” Great, now he looks guilty. “Don’t give me that look; it’s not exactly your fault.” Nice save. “So what happened after I passed out? Obviously you saved us both” Harry seemed to be looking better, less guilty and the atmosphere lightened up.

“Nah, the centaurs came when they heard commotion and bought me time” Harry decided to tell him part of the truth, it wasn’t exactly lying, just keeping him from knowing the details that might jeopardize certain things.

“Really?” Draco paused, “That was certainly convenient, too bad we didn’t get the Frog Spawn, hopefully Granger isn’t too ticked off.” Not that it mattered anyway, he was too big to fit in that house now. At least he could use normal sized things now, even though they would still be pretty big for him.

Harry shook his head, “No, I got it. When I ran, I found some and a toad that gave me some, it was lucky actually because he healed you a bit so you could make it…” Harry’s eyes began to get watery. “I thought… I thought…”

_Oh no, please don’t, please don’t cry I will want to comfort you…_

_“_ I thought I was going to lose you” It was barely a whisper but so full of emotion that Dracos’ heart did a clenchy thing.

 _And nope, you started crying. Okay._ “Harry, don’t be ridiculous, come on, stop crying. You’re a man aren’t you, man up” He spoke softly and sat up to have a better reach and reached for his face. Though he stopped when Harry decided to put his head in Dracos small lap. It felt more like he just wanted to hide his face rather than for comfort, “Oh, okay then” he whispered but began to pet his head. This devilish bastard just didn’t know when to stop, did he? He just has to be this adorable thing. Dammit, what the hell? Hell would be a haven.

Finally, after the boy stopped crying he just laid there in his lap, and Draco tried to ignore the pain but it was getting too much; physically, mentally and emotionally, “Harry, please, get off.” Trying not to sound angry or uncomfortable but it came out strained to show the amount of pain he was in. Harry got up quickly realizing just what he was doing. He tried to offer a reassuring smile but Harry had this absolutely terrified look on his face. Damn was it that bad to lie on his lap?

Several moments of pregnant silence passed between the boys and they just sat there staring at one another lost in thought about the other. Before the other could speak the Headmistress walked in, “Ahem, I hope I am not interrupting anything?” Both boys were startled out of their trance and realized that they had been staring into the opposites eyes for nearly ten minutes not saying anything and awkwardly broke eye contact to look at McGonagall. “Harry, I would ask if I could speak with Mr. Malfoy alone”

“With all due respect, I am not leaving his side” Harry resolved and she gave him a surprised look but allowed for it.

“Well then, boys, I am afraid I have bad news.” Her voice was ominous, “Horace has just informed me that the potion you encountered has no cure” She paused to let that sink in. “And if the potion does not wear off on its own, the ministry is going to conduct their experiments.”

“What does that mean, exactly” Harry interjected before Draco could.

She smiled softly at him, “I’m glad you care so much of Mr. Malfoys well being” Harrys face tinted a slight red and she raised an eyebrow at him, “What it means is that Mr. Malfoy will have to spend his time at the ministry to work things out.”

“No!” Harry shouted but he corrected his tone, “I mean, he has to go through school and he wants to be an Auror, Professor isn’t there anything you can do?”

“I’m sorry I’ve done all I could” She shook her head in dismay.

“How much time do I have to figure it out?” It was Dracos turn to speak, he did not want to be subject to an experiment, he knew a thing or two more than Slughorn and he would be damned if he didn’t at least try.

“A week”

* * *

 

After the nurse gave Draco some calming drought he wanted to be left alone to work on it and didn’t want anyone to bother him while he found a cure. Harry respected that and left him to his own thoughts and stayed away. But it was harder than he thought to stay away from Draco, he knew that he didn’t want to be disturbed while he worked but it was inexplicably painful. It had been a couple of days since he started to work on his own and left Harry by himself, but why did he have to care so much?

He found himself roaming around aimlessly and lost in thought that he wouldn’t be heading to the right class and he would sometimes look down at his pocket to speak. And he had no motivation to go to class and nearly skipped a whole day. But it was time for him to go to class, even if it was the last class of the day, which was Potions. He hated that class. It was the start of everything, quite literally too. The bane of his existence and it was constantly finding ways to make his life more and more miserable.

First, it was an enemy and then a most respectable man, Snape of course, but he was gone out of their lives as well. It didn’t help that potions reminded him of George from time to time and now it did something even worse to him, it gave him a new friend. Not just any new friend, Draco Malfoy, and he caused such a confusion in his entire being. It felt forbidden, the wizarding world savior and an ex-death eater, not like that was a problem for Harry, but it was highly unlikely that Draco Malfoy felt the same way about him. He was to Draco as Potions was to him; the bane of his existence. In the past that was obvious to him, but over the last week with him, it hadn't felt that way anymore, but what exactly did it feel like?

It was painful, almost unbearable and he was partly glad to have been sent away by Draco himself. But there is just something in his heart that is making his head spin. He was aware of the physical draw but this was almost too much for him to handle at the moment. It was clear that Harry is not an Ace student but he needed to concentrate on his studies so that he could become an Auror or something of that matter. And he needed to pass his N.E.W.T.S in order to survive but this was getting out of hand. All he wanted was to finish his eighth year in peace, but of course, something in his life has to be crazy is some way, shape, or form.

The class went on for ages, without Draco to help him he nearly blew everything up before Hermione came in to save him. She of course knocked him upside the head for being so distracted and sent him to sit in the corner to sort his head. That was the last thing he needed, was to sit down and sort his head, that was exactly the reason why he nearly blew up his potion, because both his head and heart are fighting right now, and neither side is getting anywhere.

One side is fighting rationally while the other is fighting irrationally but both believe they’re in the right. His head is saying, “Don’t do it, Harry” and his heart is saying opposite, and usually he was known for following his gut. But his gut was so confused because his heart and head weren’t in agreement this time. Having two different conversations in your head was tiring and Harry had enough of thinking. Enough arguing with himself, he was tired and it was getting absolutely no where. He needed help, he can’t sort out his mind on his own, he needed to consult the smartest person he knew, and however, it would certainly be a risk.

“Hermione” He would have to tell her, everything.

“Harry” She said back in the same tone with a raised brow, “What’s up?”

“Well, uh, you see” Harry hesitated not even sure what he would say to her, “I have an issue”

“As do many people Harry, but what’s your issue?” She teased him playfully but smiled reassuringly.

“I don’t know how to say this but I am confused.”

She nodded, “Confused? What about?

He thought for a moment, this was looking to be less and less of a good idea, but he needed to speak his thoughts. They were too jumbled inside, “Hear me out, and when I am finished I will tell you” She nodded in understanding.

“Okay, well, I think, I am going insane. My thoughts are all over the place, I can’t think straight. I am worried about Draco but I am also very worried about, well, me. I know this is weird, but don’t judge, the whole thing that happened with Draco was my fault. I should’ve known what was going on but I didn’t and it cost him dearly. Now he only has five days left to be here at Hogwarts and this whole time we have been apart I’ve thought about nothing else. He has occupied my mind since I left his side and I kept checking my pocket to see if he was there and I just don’t know what to do about this... Oh and you know how it is my fault, it’s because the succubus turned into my desire. My desire for Draco and now he is paying the price for it. Not only that but I was selfish and now he is going to be an experiment because I couldn’t do a project on my own! He doesn’t deserve that! Hermione I think it is better if I stay away from him, I’ve done nothing but hurt him. I’ve been thinking about that all day and I just didn’t know how to put it in words. He is better off without me but I don’t understand why it hurts me. It didn’t hurt me to let go of Ginny, why is it so hard to let go of HIM?”

He was nearly out of breath when he finally let everything out. So that is what was going on his mind, he hadn’t even realized that. It was too jumbled to figure that out, but maybe it really was for the best that he and Draco stayed apart. What he wanted to know was why it made his heart sink to think of himself without the blonde now.

She nodded, “So it’s Draco now?”

“Is that all you got out of that?” Harry nearly shouted at her but managed to keep it down, he was serious right now, and in serious need of help.

“Sorry, okay, let me get this straight, all day you’ve been tripping over yourself because he wasn’t with you every minute?” He nodded and she continued, “Right, so then he has occupied your mind, since you left his side?”

“More or less” He added.

“And you believe that he is better off without you because all you can do is get him into trouble?”

He knew she was just trying to help but saying it like that was like a punch in his gut, “Right” he choked out.

“But” she paused, “It hurts to think of him without you?” He nodded again. She was really just repeating everything he said.

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully and took him by his hand, “Follow me”

He was confused for a moment, “Where are we going?”

“Trust me” She dragged him out of the Gryffindor commons and turned back with a small smile. “We are going to consult an expert.” Before he could protest she quickened her pace and tightened her grip. They walked out to the grounds and further still until they reached the cemetery. It wasn’t a short walk there, it was pretty far from Hogwarts grounds but it was near it.

“Mione” She shushed him and they continued to walk until they reached the graves of his father, Sirius and Lupin. She gave him a quick glance and saw his face began to turn into sadness, “ ‘Mione, why are we here?”

“These men, were the experts in love.” That was the truth, they knew the true meaning of love. These men sacrificed themselves for the ones they loved. Harry walked closer and put his hands on the cold stone, his eye sight clouded just a bit. “Harry, what did they do for love?”

“They died” He whispered and in the corner of his eye she came closer and put her hand on his shoulder.

“That’s right, they all did. These three best friends were just like us right? They were the ‘Golden Trio’ of their time.” She gestured towards the graves, “Each one of them sacrificed their lives for the ones they love”

Harry looked at her in shock, “I’m not in love with Draco” but she just shrugged,

“Didn’t say you were, we were talking about them, just hear me out okay?” Her face fell a little. “Harry what is it that you want to do for Mal- Draco?”

“To be safe away from me”

“Right but what exactly does that mean for you?”

“I’m not sure what you mean”

“Harry, I didn’t want to have to spell this out for you but here it is, love is sacrifice, and you want to sacrifice yourself from Dracos life… Not as dramatic as death, but you want to be out of his life for his safety.” She let go of his shoulder and walked away a bit. “I’m not saying you are in love with Draco, but is it really that bad, if you were?”

He was dumbstruck for a moment. He had never thought of it that way, “But Hermione, I’m not g-“

She turned to face him with a pittance smile, “Does that really matter?” He didn’t know what to say.

“Harry, figure it out before both of you get hurt, promise me.”

He shook his head, “I can’t… I don’t know how, I’ve never felt this way before.”

“Then you already have your answer”

He couldn’t say anything at this point; she was brilliant, absolutely brilliant. She was able to sort all his thoughts with that last sentence. He smiled and ran up to her and gave her a hug and she returned it. She smiled, “Go, get your damsel in distress”

He chuckled and ran towards the castle and didn’t see the sly smile on her face or heard what she said as she left.

“Well, my work here is done” Ron came out of the shadows and walked up towards her, “You’re evil you know that?”

She looked scandalized, “What?”

“When are you going to tell them you’re the one who threw that hex?” Ron hugged her from behind. She smiled and turned to give him a kiss, “I assure you, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

* * *

“Are you fucking kidding me? That’s the cure? You can’t be serious! I may as well just wrap myself for the ministry now and ship myself there. God, this is not even going to work, this isn’t right.”

Draco had been working his ass off for days to figure out a cure. His mind was too occupied to think of anything else. He made sure his mind was occupied so he couldn’t think of more pleasant things. Though he couldn’t control his dreams, which were full of a certain someone, those sex dazed eyes haunted him in his dreams. He had woken up several times with a hard on. It was terrible. He did everything he could to keep his imagination under control.

So he stuffed his head into different books about different cures and what would help him. He couldn't believe what he had found, he tried extremely hard to figure anything else out for the cure. He was not going to accept that as a cure, not today, not ever, not because he didn’t believe it didn’t work but because it wouldn’t work for him. This was getting frustrating and he really needed a break from all this research. Two days of endless research was beginning to take its toll on his mind.

A break was in order. Right now he was staying in the infirmary in a private room. He would go to the library most of the time and used his wand a lot to help him because no one else around would assist him and he wasn’t planning on asking either. He wanted to be left alone this time around because it helped his concentration and he needed to get rid of a certain distraction. But this certain green eyed distraction was somehow always creeping into his mind, quite unfortunately too, each time it was different, and each ended the same, with Harry gone. 

He had a change of clothes on the bed because he was about ready for sleep, and it was already dark out. The lovely nurse has a hobby of collecting dolls that are around his size and she was giving him those clothes instead of retrieving his clothes. She had provided him with a white lacey blouse and white silky short shorts. He shook his head in disapproval as he put them on. It wasn't his first choice but he had to admit they were comfortable.

Tomorrow would mark day three of his research and he was not in the mood for it, especially not after what he had learned today. It was a cure book that had been put on his desk without his knowledge and wasn’t sure where it had come from but it was certainly helpful. There were a lot of books on cure but this one was by far the best, except when he got to a certain part. He had been taking notes and when he wrote it down in his black notebook he almost ripped the pages.

He laid down to sleep in the large bed of the infirmary and almost woke up from the commotion outside his door but was too tired to care if Longbottom broke his wrist again or if Luna had lost another shoe. People came to the nurse for really weird problems and he didn’t care and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K characters, BAB errors, enjoy~

Unfortunately, when Harry had gone to the infirmary the nurse wouldn’t let him in since it was almost time for curfew and she was rather cross at him about it. He tried to protest so that he could go in and at least see Draco but alas, it was too much to ask for and he was sent back to the dormitories. Though, he hadn’t quite figured out what he would say to Draco yet, he just wanted to see if Hermione was right, if what he was feeling was love. It wouldn’t really come as a surprise if it was love because, well, he had watched the blonde for years; maybe this was a thing a long time ago. But he wanted to find out on his own. Who knows maybe Draco felt the same?

Morning couldn’t come soon enough, he was restless that night, and hadn’t slept very well. He was excited because he was going to see Draco today and finally sort himself out. What would he do if it was true? Hell, he didn’t know and didn’t care; he usually figured things out as they went. It was a week day and he had classes but sod it, he could make it up, if he didn’t figure this out before Draco left, he may never be able to.

First things first, he checked the infirmary but was told he went to the potions classroom to do some research on a cure he had found. The trip from the infirmary to the Potions class seemed like forever, but was glad that none of his stalking fans were around.

Harry hadn’t seen what Hermione had done to keep them away for a few days.

Whatever the reason, he was thankful for it. It made his trip to the class much quicker and nearly crashed through the doors in excitement. Draco nearly fell off the table he was standing on in shock, “Potter! Merlin, you twat you scared the shit out of me! What? What do you want?” He paused and hadn’t actually thought that far ahead, he wasn’t going to straight out tell him his plan but he didn’t know how he would spend this time with him to figure things out.

“… Uh, I thought… I’d help” He managed without seeming like he just made that up.

“With making a potion?” Draco stared at him incredulously and continued to stare as if it would expose any secrets Harry may have been hiding. He inwardly cursed because he hated potions with his entire being and offering to help was unnatural. But Draco sighed heavily, “I suppose I do need someones help, but don’t get in my way, listen to everything I say and don’t mess up” he brandished the ladle at Harry as if it was threatening and he couldn’t help but smile at that and give a simple nod.

A few minutes passed by and Draco had Harry do all the big stuff that Draco couldn’t do as efficiently in his current state; like cutting, crushing and reaching high stuff. “So, this is supposed to make you big again?” It was small talk but it was a question he had wanted to ask.

“Obviously, this one should work; it will take at least three days to brew.”

“So then if it doesn’t work you’ll only have one day left” Harry added

This only seemed to have made Dracos semi good mood turn sour, “No shit! That is why it needs to be perfect! Otherwise I’m going to the ministrys’, what do muggles call it? Right, a guinea pig.” He rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance.

Which only fueled his optimism, “Don’t worry Draco, it’ll work, I promise”

Dracos mood seemed to have lightened up and he smiled, “Idiot, don’t make promises you can’t keep”

Harry knew that, he knew he couldn’t guarantee if the potion worked but he would do everything he can to help. After that they didn’t talk for awhile, but as soon as the potion had to be left alone to sit, they began to just talk and talk about random things. Quittidge, future dreams, hobbies, likes and dislikes. They even talked about their childhood. Draco was more than shocked at the revelation of how terrible Harry had it as a child he said, “Wow, I didn’t know that, well it wouldn’t have helped anyway, I would’ve teased you about that too if I had known.” And Harry hadn’t known that Draco was always pressured by his father, his greatest fear was of his father and then right before the war that had changed.

They even got into the really deep stuff, Harrys worst fear was to lose everyone he loved and Draco had told him of the many torturous things Lord Moldybutt, had done.

“Lord Moldybutt?” Harry had asked

“That was the name I came up for him behind his back, sure made the other death eaters pissed though” Draco chuckled.

They had talked for so long occasionally stirring the brew as they spoke but it had got dark quick and Harry had to go back to the dormitory and Draco had to go back to the infirmary.

“Draco, do you want to, I don’t know, would you mind, ugh, want to sleep with me? I mean, with my company, back at the commons or where ever?” He was tripping all over himself it was embarrassing, but he didn’t want this day to end, it was so much fun just being with Draco. They didn’t even have to talk and he would be content in silence. Draco just looked at him blankly as if he hadn’t heard what he said, “Draco?” The blonde snapped out of it and began to start his own blubbering.

“Uh… oh… uh… I-I don’t know it, it’s been a long day, the nurses, they do… regular, check ups! Yeah, so, if I don’t, you know, go back, they’ll come find me.” It was awkward now and Harry wanted nothing more than for that awkwardness to go away. So he played it off and chuckled softly,

“Don’t want them catching us in the act, right?” he winked at him and the look on the other partys’ face was worth it. He gaped at Harry and Harry went off before anything else could be said, “Goodnight!” He called back as he left the potions room.

It was such a satisfying day. Just seeing Draco made him feel instantly better. Who knew that just being with Draco could make something he hates so much actually bearable? While they were making potions it was oddly enjoyable even for Harry, which never happened. He thought about all the things they talked about on his way back to the commons and the smile on his face was ever so radiant.

Once he walked through the portrait he was stopped by Hermione, “Oh it looks like someone had a good day” but she sounded a bit angry, “Harry! You skipped class!” Ah that was why she was angry, and he shrugged which wasn’t the best response. “Harry, I understand your reasoning but you can’t pull stunts like that, don’t you want to have a successful future!”

He shrugged, “Don’t worry Mione I will be fine”

She frowned, “Yeah? You’ll be fine?” He didn’t answer her just smiled, “Alright, but you better go to class tomorrow” He shook his head fervently, “Harry” She warned, “What’re you going to do if you don’t pass your N.E.W.Ts?”

“Mione” He offered reassuringly, “I don’t have much time with him, if this cure he is working on doesn’t work then he will leave”

She rolled her eyes, “So seeing Mal-Draco before he leaves is more important to you than your own success and future?” Well when she put it that way it sounded like he was sacrificing a lot.

“Yes” He didn’t hesitate with that because he had already decided that. He expected her to get angry but she just smiled and pulled him into a hard hug.

“I’m glad you’ve finally come to a conclusion” She let go of him and went to go sit back down to bury her face in the book she had been reading before he walked in.

He walked upstairs slowly and his brows furrowed in confusion, _conclusion? What conclusion?... Oh_ He had been having so much fun with Draco he forgot his objective, his mission was to evaluate how he felt around the blonde to draw a better conclusion. Shit! Well he wasn’t quite sure still but it was starting to clear up a bit.

After he had quickly thrown his shirt somewhere and crawled into his bed; he began to think over the events that happened. It was mostly uneventful. Just him and Draco. Those beautiful, beautiful grey eyes, and how he speaks is so graceful and his movements. Those lips, soft and tempting, nearly caught himself staring a few times. Just thinking about it made him lips his own lips and shudder. Then, the one thing that always can grab his attention from a mile away was, that smile. He would kill to see that smile every day of his life! … Well, that was it then, everything clicked in Harrys poor mind, God had mercy on his soul and everything fit like a perfect puzzle.

He was in love with Draco Malfoy. Now what?

What to do next was on his agenda the entire time he was with Draco. What was he going to do about these new found feelings of his? Was he going to tell him? What would he do? But each time he saw Draco he forgot all about it and just wanted to be with him. The second day on the potion was uneventful, they sat joking about and talking about things that didn’t make sense. The one thing they did not talk about was what happened with the succubus, Harry didn’t know if he should tell him, and Draco didn’t know if he could ask about it.

It was the third day that things… happened. The potion was finished, and Draco put the right amount in a vile. It looked just right and smelt horrid but that was how it was supposed to smell. It smelt like Polyjuice potion and some other crap mixed in. He could list the ingredients but he was rubbish at remembering that kind of stuff.

“It’s ready” Draco smiled triumphantly but paused because it was too early for any celebrations, first they had to see if it worked. “Well, here goes nothing” And drank it like a jello-shot. His face twisted in disgust and they both waited. Draco shined several shades of purple and pink but nothing happened, Harry could sense that Draco was about to have a melt down. And he did. He threw the vile to the ground causing it to shatter and he spouted several curse words and yelled. Harry was careful not to say anything, otherwise, he knew that anger would be directed at him.

After Draco calmed down, which was an hour later, he was sulking in the corner and Harry approached him cautiously, “Draco…” He placed his hand on Dracos shoulder. He jerked a moment but didn’t move and it sounded almost like he was crying. It reminded him of the succubus for a moment, but this was reality, Draco was really crying. He wanted to cheer him up, “I’ve got an idea! Tomorrow, lets go have a picnic!”

Draco turned around slowly and bit, “A picnic? What are we, twelve?” but the small smile on his face meant he would really like that. He was getting pretty good at reading Draco.

* * *

Ah, the last day. And he was going to spend it with Harry Potter. The man who used to hate him not more than a week ago and now it seemed like they were best friends, who have known each other for years. Well, they had known each other for years, but not the way they did now. It was torture really, he was with a man for 24 hours every day so far and he was only falling more and more in love with him. The universe just loved to see him struggle in his life. Although, he did bring it upon himself allowing Harry to work with him, but he had found that being without him was far worse than the latter.

They had gotten so close and Harry was flirting with him. Or well excessively teasing him on a daily basis now and it was distracting. He knew the only way to cure his curse was out of his reach, so he knew the potion he made wasn’t going to work. But he had hoped it would. Now he and Potter were going to spend his last day together before the Ministry collected their… specimen. He had all of his stuff packed ready, but he really didn’t want to go. It was mid year and he needed to pass his tests to follow his dreams. But if he were to remain this small there wouldn’t be a point. He could be a Leprechaun, hoard some gold, and chase rainbows; at least half would still be the same.

Harry insisted on taking care of everything and that Draco would meet him by the lake and wait for him. How he hated waiting, the things he does for this man. After a few hours Potter decided to show up, then again Draco had been a few hours early, refusing to accept the fact that he was actually excited and loved to spend time with the Boy Wonder. “Sorry, did you wait long?”

“Of course not! I came only a few minutes earlier than you, at the requested time” He was obviously lying, but he was embarrassed and refused to allow Harrys head to get any bigger than it already was. He watched as Harry set down a blanket for them to sit on and he placed a large woven basket in the middle that contained food, “Did you make all of that?”

He grinned widely, “Yes, I made all of your favorites” Draco smiled and saw that he had indeed remembered that he had mentioned how he loves Nutella and Bacon. And Harry had made Nutella and Bacon based foods. He was impressed and gladly sat down to join Harry on the floor.

“So what made you want to do this?” Draco inquired

Harry shrugged, “I wanted to spend this day like a normal day”

“Well if you wanted to do that we could go back into the forest and fight some evil creatures, seems to be your hobby, to be the hero” Draco teased.

Harry laughed, “No, no let’s stay away from the forest; I’ve had enough heroics for a lifetime.”

“Yeah don’t want to run into that Snake thing again” Draco knew he was treading on a line that they hadn’t crossed yet, but it was killing him not knowing who that thing turned into, “So, uh, who did it, you know, turn into, just for curiosity’s sake.” Harry paused for a moment and looked up towards the sky. Draco looked up too, it was a beautiful day, blue skies and warm weather, and it was rare to have such beautiful days.

“Let’s just say it was someone, who, hates me, or really dislikes the idea of me” Harry finally answered but it was such a surprising answer Draco nearly had whiplash to shoot him a look of disbelief, “It’s true!”

“I don’t believe it, come on you're Harry Potter, anyone who would refuse you has got to be either stupid, blind or crazy” He wasn’t giving anything away, just the truth, and it was worth the look on Harrys face. It was half embarrassing and a hundred percent happy. Like he was beaming at Draco it was kind of creepy after a while.

“So, then what should I do?”

“What do you mean, ‘what should I do’?” He knew what he meant, but he wanted to tease him a bit. He was asking for advice, and Draco didn’t actually feel like giving him advice to go forth and multiply. Of course Harry didn’t know that it pained Draco to be asked like this but they were friends now, they gave each other advice. As much as he hated it, this was life.

“What should I do about the man who hates me?” He was more specific and sounded somewhat annoyed.

“I don’t know, go for it.” Draco shrugged, “Use your Gryffindor courage and snog him senseless so he wouldn’t be able to reject you.” He knew if Harry did that to him, there would be no rejections on his part. Probably. Well, maybe a little, because he would think it was a prank or a sick joke.

Whatever he was thinking about at the moment was completely shot out of his mind when he suddenly felt another pair of lips on his own. Before he realized it Harry freaking Potter was kissing him, **kissing** him. It was a soft, chaste kiss, it was pure and it was true. He was frozen in place and his eyes shot wide open, scared about what may happen next.

He groaned in pain as he felt his bones and muscles grow rapidly into place, it should have been excruciatingly painful but it was only a moment. He was afraid to look towards Harry because he knew he was about to be questioned. He could play dumb and pretend he didn’t know what had happened but that wouldn’t be fair.

“Draco! How on earth?” Harry was gaping at him

“Close your mouth, you’ll get flies. “ Dracos face was tinted shades of pink and Harry closed his mouth.

“Did you take a potion before you got here? I thought you said there was no other cure?” Draco wished he could just say yes to the first question.

“No I didn’t say there was no cure actually, you just assumed” Stalling, yep, stalling felt good.

Harry was stern and persistent in getting his answers, “Malfoy”

“Okay, but promise you won’t laugh”

Harry nodded, “Are you kidding? I’m just happy you don’t have to leave, come on I won’t laugh”

“True loves kiss, that was the only thing that could ‘break the spell’” Draco pouted but when he looked up he found a man that was kneeling over holding his breath and put his hand to his mouth to stop sound from coming out. “You bastard! I can see you shaking from laughter!” Harry laughed even harder and this time it was audible. He punched Harry on the shoulder and pouted.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but you have no idea how happy that makes me” He crawled closer to Draco, those eyes getting closer and closer, almost too close. “That means you love me too” Before Draco could protest any Harry closed the distance between the two and gave him a proper kiss and Draco melted. At first he was hesitant but soon returned the kiss. This elicited a small hum from the opposite that it vibrated between the two.

It was a kiss that told the other of the love they felt and all tensions and doubt melted away. It wasn’t long until it turned into a heated kiss full of desire and need and Draco was on his back. Draco felt a sliver a tongue on his lower lip, hesitant but only to ask permission and he opened his mouth in reply. He felt a hand snake down to the small of his back and pull them closer together, Draco grabbed the hair behind his new lovers head and pulled him in deeper. The skill of his tongue was a crime and had Draco feeling even weaker than he ever felt. It was his first kiss ever, but he was a quick at learning and soon tangled his own tongue with Harrys. He felt the man above him tremble and felt his own confidence building.

They both nearly whimpered when the other pulled away to breathe, “Guess that means, the succubus turned into me, huh?” Draco was near out of breath and it came out as a breathy whisper. Harrys lips looked so full and red and were soon pressed down against his own. After a several minutes they stopped and they had only been kissing but it looked like they just had sex. They smiled at each other and then laughed at how ridiculous their hair looked.

“Ahem” Draco and Harry both were startled and looked towards the source of the sound, some ministry workers had come to check on Draco. Their faces were tinted pink, meaning they had been there for a while. “I take it you won’t be coming with the ministry tomorrow then?

Draco shook his head and smirked, “I have… more important things to **do** ” Pun intended.

They cleared their throats in embarrassment because he and Harry haven’t moved from the suggestive position they were in.

This time Harry interjected, “Right, so if you don’t mind, we were kind of in the middle of something” he smiled trying desperately not to be rude. And without a word the Ministry dogs apparated and left them in peace. “I know what will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow, Potter shagging Malfoy”

“And you don’t care?”

“Sod it, I don’t care if the whole world thinks I am shagging the great Malfoy, do you?

Draco wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear, “I don’t mind, as long as it’s… true” He nibbled on Harrys ear and he moaned softly,

“Don’t tempt me; I may take you right here, right now”

“Is that a threat?” Draco smirked.

“A promise” Harry closed the distance to share another mind blowing kiss with Draco Malfoy.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for you support and love~! I wouldn't have been able to do it without it! I hope all of you enjoyed it! I had much fun writing it! There will be an epilogue (Eventually) :) Love you all~  
> *Update* I will get to writing the epilogue I swear to it!  
> 


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ever After  
> Not my characters, and Happy Birthday to those reading :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexiness and mpreg

Draco finally untangled himself from the man that lay above him at the moment. They were pretty disheveled and their faces were bright red. Students began to crowd around them looking in awe at the sight before them. He smirked and bit boy wonders neck and marveled at the whelp he made. He saw every face around them turn a bright shade of pink and some others he could tell were aroused. Some were shocked and others began to get really angry.

“Death eater!” Some of them began to shout at him, “Some one get a teacher!” others shouted, even though Harry was the one on top of _him_ he was the one who did it, obviously.

Harry twitched at those names and stood up very slowly, seeming really pissed, “If anyone has a problem with **_MY_** Draco, please by all means, step, forward” None did, they were either too shocked or scared because if looks could kill. He felt a prickle of the mans magic on his skin too.

Everyone stilled but some people scurried off and some Slytherins were staring at Draco, he couldn’t suppress his urge to smirk at them. Harry extended his hand toward Draco, it took his a moment to process his movement but Draco reached up and accepted the hand. He was lifted up and Harry wrapped his arm around his way in a possessive manner, “let’s continue this elsewhere” if Draco wasn’t already aroused, he was now.

He had made sure he said it loud enough for everyone to hear and Draco now had no doubt that Harry was sure in what he wanted because it was too late now that everyone knew, Rita Skeeter will be sure to hear of this soon. Besides magic doesn’t lie and his kiss made him big again, meaning it was true loves kiss. Stupid cliché was stupid.

Draco was strung along by Harry and they walked into the Gryffindor commons. He was too distracted by the way Harry held him that he forgot that he was being taken to the commons where everyone could see them. He meant to protest but couldn’t find the means to.

Because as soon as they were in Harrys room Draco was shoved against the wall with a very eager Harry Potter pinning him down. Harry had pinned his wrists against the door and kissed him without restraint. Pleasure shot straight to his groin as Harry slipped his tongue into Dracos mouth once again and he muffled a moan in the kiss.

That must’ve ignited something further in Harry because he turned them around and Draco backed up until the back of his knees hit the bed and he tumbled backwards, with a small yelp but Harry was back on him. Harry slowed and stopped to stare into Dracos eyes. His eyes were dilated and blurred over with desire, something he had only seen in his dreams.

He worked at Dracos clothes and Draco joined him by taking his clothes off him. Draco pulled off Harrys t-shirt and worked at taking off his pants. Harry growled, “Damn buttons” as he still worked at Dracos shirt, and was about to rip it but Draco gave him a hand. As soon as the shirt was off Harry attacked his nipples and the blond let out a soft moan, as Harry licked a circle around his nipple and then twitched when it was bit.

Harry was completely naked but Dracos trousers were still on and it was painful but Harry wasn’t about to take it off. He smirked up at Draco and slid down and began to work at the button and zipper of his trousers with his mouth. If that wasn’t the most arousing thing, he didn’t know what to think. His trousers and pants were off but before he could say anything, and he lost all sort of coherent thought when Harry swallowed his prick all the way to the base. He arched up and was writhing in pleasure.

Just as he was close Harry let go and didn’t allow him to release, he whimpered, “Shh, is this your first time?” Draco nodded unable to say anything at this point. Harry pulled out his wand, whispered an incantation and his fingers were covered in lube. He spread Dracos legs and positioned himself between, and moved his hand downward and began to circle the rim of Dracos hole, Draco shivered, “You know what I’m going to do, is this okay?” He nodded eagerly and felt the finger slip through, he gasped as it moved around in circles to loosen him up.

“Tell me if it hurts” He said as he added another finger and Draco began to breathe slower to concentrate on loosening up, he could feel every little movement of the mans fingers and it wasn’t bad but it felt weird. Harry angled his fingers upward and Draco writhed, “Ah!” Harry stopped,

“Did I hurt you?”

“Merlin, Harry if you stop, I will kill you” Draco meant to sneer and sound angry but it came out as breathy and very much aroused.

Harry smiled and did it again, and Draco lost his ability to speak once again. After he added the third finger Draco reached up and wrapped his arms around Harrys neck and kissed him soundly, “Harry… harry… now, it’s okay”

Harry smirked and wanted to tease him a bit but he was aching to be inside Draco, he didn’t have patience but he wanted to hear more of Draco, “Tell me, tell me what do you want?” His voice was breathy and very low as well.

Draco looked at him through glazed eyes and didn’t hesitate, “Fuck me” And Harry was more than happy to oblige, with a soft groan he positioned himself, placed a generous amount of lube and slowly pushed into Dracos loosened hole.

“Remember if it hurts tell me” Not that he wanted to stop and he wasn’t quite sure that he could at this moment. Draco was so hot and tight around him, he pushed in slowly to make sure that he didn’t tear anything. He could feel Draco slowly adjusting to him, he was a slight bigger than Draco but not too big where he will do too much damage.

When he was fully submersed inside his blond he stopped, “Are you alright?” He could feel inside the contracting of muscles and it was tight and hot and he didn’t know how long he would last.

“Yeah, yeah, you can move” Draco held on to Harry as he began to slowly pull out and slowly push back in and repeated this action, “Dammit Potter if you don’t fuck me hard, right now!”

Harry didn’t need another word as he picked up the pace, thrusting in deep and hard and faster and faster. Both of them lost all ability to speak, he angled himself just a bit so he could hit Dracos prostate every thrust. Draco moaning so beautifully and clawing a bit of his back, it was just about all he needed to be thrown off the edge.

“Draco, I’m gonna!”

“Yesyes, me too”

Everything went white as Draco came and Harry followed shortly after, his cum pouring deep inside Draco and Dracos staining the bed. Harry fell atop of Draco but carefully, “I love you” he whispered into Dracos ears.

Draco smiled despite himself and buried his head into the crook of Harrys neck and whispered, “Love you too, idiot”

They laid there for a moment, too tired to move or cast a cleaning spell but they were content in each others arms. Draco grabbed his own wand that lay in his trousers near the bed and cleaned the up but twitched when he felt soreness in his arse. “Going to feel that later”

“Was I too rough?” Harry looked a bit worried but Draco tapped him on the cheek with an open palm

“Don’t you dare apologize, it was well worth it” He hinted a bit seductively, and kissed Harry softly.

Harry pulled the blanket over them as they snuggled closer, “Oh no we have a cuddler here, should have known you would be the type” Draco teased but didn’t pull away he was very happy with his current position in Harrys arms.

“AHEM” Draco was startled and looked towards the door and there was Ron and Hermione.

“Come on Hermione, tell them” Ron urged Hermione towards them and she walked towards them looking at the ground.

“Umm well, I have a confession to make to you two” She paused and looked to Ron for encouragement, “The frogs spawn you gave me, I used to tamper with the potion Draco made earlier” She continued after Harry gasped, “But I didn’t know you were going to have sex after administrating the potion… Well Frog Spawn is the main ingredient in an ancient potion that causes the user, if male, to… to get pregnant” She forced a smile that was all teeth, but fully guilty.

Draco looked down at himself and then her, “What?”

She stepped back but Ron only pushed her further, “That’s not all. I was the one that threw the hex in the room, but I missed Draco on purpose and aimed at those ingredients specifically”

“Hermione…” Harry warned but she stepped further back.

“I knew it wouldn’t hurt him, I was just so fed up with you two! You both of you! Obsessed with one another and not doing anything! It was annoying! Stop beating around the bush!”

“Beating around what bush?” Draco interceded

She sputtered, “That’s not important! Besides I wanted to experiment to see if the true loves kiss was the truth and lets see if Draco is pregnant” She smiled and grabbed her wand but Draco flinched back.

“And what makes you think I trust you to point your wand at me?” Draco started but Harry put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

“Its best to be safe then sorry Draco, besides… would it be terrible to have a child?” Harry looked at him like a puppy and Draco was speechless.

“Uh… umm…. Ugh fine, check if you must” Draco rolled his eyes but Hermione repeated the notion.

“We can’t tell right away, we may wait a couple or weeks before it actually takes affect, I’m so glad you’re all taking this so well, I thought for sure I’d be hexed!” She smiled and Draco growled at her picking up his own wand but she quickly scurried off, “Nice talk guys! See you in a week!”

Harry watched as Ron followed after him and couldn’t help but laugh at the irony. They had just gotten together and Hermione tells them they may have a child together, not that he minded, he was just sure that he wanted to have some time with Draco before they had any ideas of a child.

“Harry, are you sure you’re okay with this? If I am p-pregnant than you’d have to-“ Draco was cut off with a soft kiss to his lips.

“As much of a git you are, you’d make a great father, don’t worry about it” Harry knew Draco was scared but it only made Harry stronger and braver. He smiled at the withdrawing blond and grabbed him in a small hug.

“Idiot” Draco huffed but snuggled up closer to Harry as they both fell asleep.

* * *

 

-A several months later-

“Draco! Come on, come on in!” Molly ushered them inside the burrow and were bombarded with hugs from all the weasleys, and Dracos mother came too.

“Draco, you look gorgeous!” Hermione rounded the corner and gave him a big hug.

“Hermione, are we late? Harry took forever getting dressed” Draco teased well aware it was his fault they were late. Harry came from behind and gave him a hug. Everyone finished their N.E.W.Ts and they were officially done with Hogwarts.

He looked around the burrow and Ron came up and gave Harry a hug, “Congratulations mate!” he changed his voice to a whisper, “But Draco man, the ferret, really?” Draco deadpanned, “I can hear you, you know”

Hermione smacked Ron for Draco, “Don’t piss off someone who is _pregnant_ Ron” he apologized and gave Draco a proper greeting, “Do you know if it’s a boy or girl yet?” The gender could be determined by now, it was five months now, and Draco and Harry just got back from an appointment with a healer to see it but he didn’t want to give the news yet.

“Not telling” He smirked and Hermione looked gobsmacked but held her tongue and simply pouted. “Besides what are we celebrating?”

Harry smiled and kissed Draco soundly, “This” and he got down on one knee and opened a small green velvet box and revealed a gold band that matched the one Harry was all of a sudden wearing.

Draco took a step back and looked at it for a second, it was muggle tradition but it was also pure blood tradition too, something they had in common.

“Draco Salazar Malfoy, would you do me the honours of becoming my husband?” Draco smiled big and the happiest he had ever felt.

“Took you long enough” and kissed his fiancé soundly, “now put the bloody thing on me before I change my mind” Harry chuckled at that and put the ring on, it glowed green for a moment and Draco could feel Harrys magic coursing through him. Harry stood up and kissed him softly as everyone in the burrow cheered in unison.

“Welcome to the family Draco and Narcissa!” Draco smiled softly, and felt warmth in his heart that he couldn’t explain. He also denied any tears that came out and blamed the baby.

Hermione interjected, “Okay, please tell us what gender the baby is! It’s killing us!”

Draco nodded to Harry and Harry cast the spell to reveal the gender and a small picture of the baby, “A strong, and healthy baby boy” They said in unison and everyone cheered.

The end.


End file.
